Fairy Drabbles
by Evinawer
Summary: Conjunto de 50 Drabbles y pequeños one-shots sobre parejas de Fairy Tail. Principalmente NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, pero hay otras tantas e incluso inesperadas! Entrad y leed para pasar un buen rato. Rated M porque podéis encontrar de todo, MUAHAHAHAHA. Tenéis ÍNDICE! Hay más en Fairy Drabbles II!
1. Intro e Índice

¡Hola a todos y a todas!

Hace mucho que no paso por aquí ni escribo nada. Ciertamente abandoné el escribir fics por una temporada. La universidad me come.

Pero... he de admitir, ¡aunque sean "malos" tiempos (plena época de trabajos y exámenes), que me he viciado a una nueva serie: Fairy Tail.

Y cómo no... hay cosas que no puedo dejar por alto y no escribir... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Y menos puedo abandonar mi estilo Drabble/ One-shot que es con el que estoy más cómoda escribiendo.

Así que esta pequeña introducción es para decir que las historias que vaya escribiendo aquí no están relacionadas entre ellas (a no ser que diga lo contrario excepcionalmente), es decir, se pueden entender individualmente y una no significa que pase después de la otra. ¡Ah! Pueden haber _spoilers_... pero lo señalizaré.

En el summary he puesto que sólo están como pareja Natsu y Lucy, pero no es del todo cierto. Me gustaría incluir también las parejas Gajeel x Levy y Gray x Jubia entre otras muchas y de todo tipo. Si dejáis Reviews puedo aceptar ideas para otras o para éstas mismas ;) (Sí, sí... a veces concedo deseos, hihihihihi).

Hale, muchos besos y dentro de nada... subo el primer capítulo!

.

* * *

_Os dejo aquí un pequeño índice por si os queréis saltar directamente algunos capítulos._

**ÍNDICE**

1. Intro  
2. ¿Por qué entras en mi casa? (Natsu x Lucy)  
3. Natsu enfermo (Natsu x Lucy)  
4. La muñeca (Natsu x Lucy)  
5. Cúrame las Heridas I (Natsu x Lucy / Gajeel x Levy)  
6. Cúrame las Heridas II (Natsu x Lucy / Gajeel x Levy)  
7. Aguas Termales (Natsu x Lucy / Gray x Juvia)  
8. Sé lo que te molesta (Natsu x Lucy)  
9. Los sentimientos de Juvia... y los de Gray? (Gray x Juvia) [Spoiler 281]  
10. A su manera (Lucy x Natsu)  
11. Conversación Normal (Erza x Jeral) [Spoiler 281]  
12. Cuando un padre se va (Natsu x Lucy)  
13. Más temprano (Natsu x Lucy)  
14. ¿Por qué no calientas a...? (Natsu x Lucy)  
15. ¿No te gusta? (Natsu x Lucy)  
16. Cuando seas padre, comerás huevos (Natsu x Lucy)  
17. El pergamino (Gajeel x Levy)  
18. Así es más agradable (Natsu x Lucy)  
19. La casa de él (Natsu x Lucy)  
20. Verte (Natsu x Lucy)  
21. Al fin y al cabo de la vio (Natsu x Lucy)  
22. Cómo ha cambiado el gremio  
23. Las patadas de Lucy (Natsu x Lucy)  
24. Las noches de Natsu (Natsu x Lucy)  
25. Al fin y al cabo se las vieron (Natsu x Lucy)  
26. Gracias por salvarme, Natsu (Lucy x Natsu)  
27. Los cuerpos de Fairy Tail (1)  
28. Raijinshuu - Las preguntas de Laxus  
29. Interpretadlo (Natsu x Lucy ?)  
30. POV Bixlow (Bixlow x Lucy)  
31. El misterioso (Lucy x Bixlow)  
32. Celos (Lissana x Lucy)  
33. Rivales pero colaborando (Bixlow y Lissana x Lucy)  
34. Las dos (Natsu x Lissana x Lucy)  
35. No se lo diré (Bixlow x Lucy x Natsu)  
36. Debajo de un árbol (Gajeel x Levy)  
37. Los cuerpos de Fairy Tail (2)  
38. Eres increíble (Gajeel x Levy) [Spoiler 114]  
39. Lucy vs Bixlow  
40. Cobra escucha  
41. Pillada en la intimidad (Lucy x Natsu)  
42. Después de la ducha (Natsu x Lucy)  
43. Una copa de más  
44. La regañina (Natsu x Lucy?)  
45. Pequeñas tensiones (Bixlow x Fried)  
46. Raijinshuu - Una relación especial (Laxus x Fried x Bixlow / Evergreen x Elfman)  
47. Después de la batalla Fairy (Laxus x Natsu)  
48. Enfermos  
49. Aries (Loki x Aries)  
50. A escondidas (Lissana x Lucy)


	2. ¿Por qué entras en mi casa?

**¿Por qué entras a mi casa? **(Natsu x Lucy)

Lucy empezaba a cansarse ya de la situación, y no porque le disgustara sino porque le ponía muy nerviosa.

Natsu cada vez iba más a menudo a su casa y se colaba en ella. Cuando ella llegaba dispuesta a una buena ducha, ésta se lo encontraba ya en su sofá o directamente estirado durmiendo en la cama.

¡Es inadmisible!

- ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? preguntó Mira, al otro lado de la barra.

- El idiota de Natsu...

- ¿Otra vez te ha hecho alguna de las suyas, se ha metido contigo?

- No es eso, Mira... pero es que no respeta el espacio personal...

Mira se quedó en silencio pero con una sonrisita escondida.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? preguntó Lucy desconcertada y desconfiando de ella. Mira ya la había metido en más de un lío.

- Quizás es porque le gustas.

¡Anda, pero si a él sólo le interesan las peleas! dijo toda sonrojada, se levantó y salió del gremio dando un suspiro.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, abrió y... ¿qué se encontró? A Happy sobre su cama.

- _Ah, sólo es Happy..._ pensó.- Espera, si Happy está aquí significa que Natsu también, ¿pero dónde? dijo buscando al pelirosa.

- ¿Me buscabas?

Lucy se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin habla... ¡eso era el colmo!

- ¿Qué...? ¡No sólo entras a mi casa cuando te da la gana sino que también te duchas sin permiso! Gritó como una fiera.

El pelirosa acababa de salir de la ducha con una toalla envuelta a la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra. Tenía cara de confundido y de no entender (es Natsu!). Cuando Lucy se calmó, se empezó a fijar en cómo estaba el matadragones. Su sonrojo fue incrementando poco a poco. Aunque Natsu fuera un cabeza de chorlito, no podía negar que su cuerpo estaba bien cultivado y que era muy guapo. Eso es lo que más nerviosa le ponía.

En seguida bajó la mirada y con la cabeza casi echando humillo del propio sonrojo.

El chaval, sin entender todavía, se acercó hacia ella y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza.

- Lucy, noto que te sube la temperatura. Dijo inocentemente. ¿Te encuentras mal, estás enferma?

Y éste posó los labios sobre la frente de la chica para averiguar si tenía fiebre. Ahí, Lucy casi colapsó y no sabía si dejarse desmayar o echar a patadas al pelirosa. Pero en lugar de eso, notó cómo el chico la levantaba con sus fuertes brazos y la dejaba sobre la cama.

- Será mejor que descanses. Dijo con una típica sonrisita suya.

A Lucy se le había olvidado ya todo y le importaba poco lo que pudiera suceder. Nada más pensar que la toalla se le podía caer...

- N-Natsu... dijo casi tartamudeando. Y-yo...

Pero no pudo continuar, el mago le dio un cálido y suave beso en los labios.

- Deberías irte a dormir para recuperarte y siguió con su sonrisa.

- ¿P-Por qué? dijo ella con una voz muy baja.

- ¿Por qué qué?

- ¿Por qué me has... besado?

Y el matadragones hizo una gran sonrisa y dijo tranquilamente:

¡Porque te aprecio mucho, Lucy, y porque somos compañeros!

No sabía cómo tomarse eso... ¿Qué entendía ese tonto por "apreciar" y por "compañeros"? No se iba besando así como así y no se lo había visto a hacer a ninguna otra compañera. O quizás sí que lo había hecho pero con Lisanna. No entendía el comportamiento de ese idiota... Y con esos pensamientos le saltaron unas lagrimitas.

- Lucy... dejó ir Natsu.

Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. El pecho de Natsu era cálido y reconfortante.

- No llores... te recuperarás si descan...

Pero un mano lo golpeó con todas las fuerzas en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

¡Pero qué haces!

¡Qué haces tú! ¿Ves normal ir besando y abrazando a tus compañeras de equipo?

Natsu se quedó en silencio y reflexionó a eso. Era verdad que tal como lo había dicho, ella lo podría haber malinterpretado. Levantó la cabeza y miró a una enrabiada Lucy. La volvió a bajar. Sabía que cada segundo que pasaba sin decir nada, se ponía más furiosa. Pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Hacía tiempo que Natsu se estaba sintiendo atraído por Lucy. No sólo por su cuerpazo, sino por ella misma. Por eso le dijo que siempre la protegería y que no la abandonaría. No lo dijo por puro compañerismo, sino porque era su manera de demostrar que ella era alguien especial. Nos sabía decirlo de otras maneras. Por eso se colaba en su casa, porque se sentía bien envuelto de cosas de Lucy y de ese olor tan característico a ella. Sin embargo, la rubia no se daba cuenta de ello... Eso en parte lo apenaba.

Natsu se levantó. Se acercó a ella, la agarró de la cintura sin pensar y le dio un apasionado beso. Cuando se despegó de ella, le dijo antes de nada:

- No... es porque te dije que te protegería, porque para mí eres más que mi compañera de equipo, porque eres especial.

Lucy destensó su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ese cabeza de chorlito.

- Os guuuuuuustaaaaaaa... soltó Happy enmedio de los dos y con los mofletes inchados.

Nadie se acordaba del gatito azul que había visto todo en directo. Natsu se dirigió a él, lo cogió y lo echó por la ventana, cerrándola en seguida. Volvió hacia Lucy y, con una sonrisita picarona, añadió:

- Te voy a enseñar cuán especial eres.

La empujó suavemente hacia la cama y se escondieron bajo las sábanas.

.

* * *

**Bueno, mi primer fic de Fairy Tail. Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy un poco oxidada y me cuesta coger la dinámica de los relatos. Pero ya le iré cogiendo fuerzas.**

**Por cierto, espero no haber cometido muchas faltas. Me dan mucha rabia XD**

**Saludos!**


	3. Natsu enfermo

**Natsu enfermo** (Natsu x Lucy)

Llevaba días un poco alicaído, sin fuerzas y sin su típica sonrisa optimista. Hasta Gray se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Lucy se acercó a Natsu y ¡cuando lo tocó se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, pero no por su magia sino porque tenía fiebre!

¡Natsu deberías descansar!

- No... tengo que volverme más... fuerte...

Pero lo decía tan débilmente que no tenía convicción alguna. De vez en cuando se le cerraban los ojos. Happy también estaba muy preocupado por él pero como también conocía la testarudez de su compañero, no se atrevía, o mejor dicho, no le servía de nada decirle que se quedara en casa.

Todos los del gremio intentaron convencerle de que se fuera, pero ni Mira con su carita de inocente ni el Maestro Makarov consiguieron nada. Hasta lo intentaron por la fuerza, pero aún estando débil no se dejaba.

En ese momento a Lucy le vino una increíble idea.

¡Natsu, tenemos una misión! ¿Te apetece?

¡Claro que sí! dijo algo más animado pero hecho polvo.

Los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta. Nada más faltaba que en el estado en el que estaba Lucy le propusiera eso. ¡Estaba loca! Pero en ese momento, ella giró la cara y les guiñó el ojo.

- Salgamos de aqu...

- No me enredes... si es para que vaya a casa, no voy a ir.

- Bueno... era para darte los detalles... Quiero que vayamos a vigilar mi casa. Me da la sensación que llevo días siendo observada y temo que algún ladrón pueda entrar a robarme. Le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Natsu se lo pensó y se lo pensó, pero lo que definitivamente le hizo cambiar de opinión fue la "casa de Lucy". Le gustaba estar allí porque olía a ella y era muy cómoda (aunque después de la limpieza que la maga le metió en su casa, se podía decir que la suya también lo era). Pero la de Lucy era especial, muy especial.

Se levantó a duras penas y dijo:

- Vale, la acepto, pero...

- No te preocupes, yo te daré la recompensa puesto que es mi casa. y rio para sus adentros. _ Una vez se acueste en mi cama, caerá rendido. ¡Fijo!_

Lucy ayudó al enfermo matadragones a llegar hasta su casa. Era tenaz el chaval, quería hacer esa misión. Una vez entraron, efectivamente, Lucy tenía razón: Natsu tocó la cama y se quedó planchado sobre ella. Lucy se lo había imaginado. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Aun estando enfermo, el pelirosa era guapo y tenía un buen cuerpo. En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sonrojada quiso levantarse pero la mano de Natsu había cogido su camiseta y no la soltaba. Ante la ternura que sintió se estiró al lado del muchacho y decidió cerrar los hojos "un momentín".

_Al día siguiente_

Natsu fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Ya no se notaba pesado ni le costaba pensar. En cuanto distinguió a Lucy a su lado sus mejillas se encendieron más que en una batalla. Ella había estado allí cuidándolo toda la noche.

Cuando Lucy despertó, ésta le sonrió:

- ¿Què tal la noche, Natsu?

Éste bajó la cabeza.

- No he podido cumplir la misión. Me dormí.

- Hi,hi,hi,hi se rió Lucy.

Natsu puso una cara mosqueada y ella prosiguió:

- En realidad la misión era mía: cuidarte y procurar que te recuperaras.

El matadragones no salía de su asombro. Y antes de él mismo poder pensar, le dio a Lucy un beso en la mejilla.

- E-eh, ¿y eso, Natsu?

- Mi recompensa por cumplir tu misión. Contestó con su típica y alegre sonrisa.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

* * *

_**Bueno, tengo que volver a enfermar Natsu porque se me ha ocurrido una nueva historia, hihihihi.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	4. La muñeca

_[Spoiler 227]_

**La muñeca **(Natsu x Lucy)

Lo que nadie sabía era que Natsu poseía algo... guardaba algo desde la lucha contra Grimoire Heart...

Hu,hu, hu,hu... Sí... el muñequito de voodoo de Kain Hikaru (el gordito) con el pelo de Lucy de nuevo en él (sí, lo restauró).

Cada vez que iba a su casa abría la cajita donde lo tenía y lo miraba. Era un recuerdo de aquella batalla pero a su vez era un arma muy poderosa la cual había soñado muchas veces utilizar para que Lucy se acercara más a él... Sí... le gustaría tanto que ella lo estrechara entre sus grandes pechos, que le acariciara el pelo, que lo... lo... besara... Natsu también tenía sus deseos, sus necesidades.

Por desgracia Happy no quería ser el cómplice de tanto, aunque le diera el placer durante la batalla de mover el cuerpo de Lucy para que pudiera disfrutar de sus maravillosas tetas.

Así que simplemente lo volvió a cerrar la caja.

Si quería que Lucy le prestara atención, sólo tenía que reclamarla... sólo tenía que conquistarla...


	5. Cúrame las heridas I

[Spoiler]

_No me acuerdo del capítulos pero después de la batalla con Laxus, Natsu y Gajeel acaban hechos polvo y llenos de heridas. Por lo tanto se encuentran sentados en el banco llenos de vendajes. El maestro se recupera en la infermería._

**Cúrame las heridas I **(Natsu x Lucy / Gajeel x Levy)

Estaba hecho polvo. Natsu siempre se andaba metiendo en problemas y acababa recibiendo por todos los lados.

Desde la barra, una chica rubia miraba al chico dragón un poco apenada pero con un cierto toque de risa escondida.

- _Pobrecito... en parte me da pena que acabe así._

Lucy hacía tiempo que se sentía muy próxima a su compañero de equipo. Cada vez que él se acercaba diciéndole que había una misión que podían hacer juntos, ella metía un respingón pero no por el susto sino por el contacto o la cercanía del chaval. Intentaba disimularlo y por lo visto él no se había dado cuenta, pero, en cambio, Happy no paraba de molestarla diciendo su típico "Te guuuuusssta".

- ¡Ah, a esos dos hay que cambiarles el vendaje! - comentó Mira, quien estaba en la barra, detrás de Lucy.

- Vaya... se pasan el día en la infermería. - Rió Lucy.

- Sí... pobrecitos... - hubo un silencio por parte de Mira y prosiguió. - Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada. ¿Te importa empezar a cambiarle tú el vendaje a Natsu? Así luego será más rápido.

Lucy puso una cara de sorprendida y sonrojo que la chica peliblanca notó.

- Por fi... - insistió Mira.

Después de tragarse su vergüenza, Lucy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Natsu.

Mira se reía sospechosamente.

- _No pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada... no le vas a ver más que el torso desnudo y no se puede decir que su chaleco se lo tape mucho, así que no verás nada raro, tranquila. _- pensaba Lucy para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia el engrescado chaval (a pesar de su estado XD).

- ¡Ah, Lucy! - saludó Natsu todo contento.

- ¿Qué tal, Natsu, te encuentras mejor?

- Buf, me da rabia estar así y no poder pelear...

- _No cambiará..._ - Lucy con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza. - Me ha dicho Mira que empiece a cambiarte el vendaje, que empieza a estar un poco sucio.

El matadragones metió un pequeño respingo. Tan pequeño que sólo fue perceptible por Gajeel, quien se sentaba a su lado, también lisiado. Éste rio interiormente al ver la cara algo sonrojada de su rival, el dragón de fuego.

Natsu miró a Mira y ésta le saludó haciéndole un guiño. Luego miró a Lucy y se puso colorado notablemente.

- ¡A qué esperas, Natsu, vamos!

- Ah... ¡Sí!

Y ambos partieron hacia la enfermería.

- _Menudo par... _- pensó Gajeel, buscando con su mirada a cierta peliazul. - _Ojalá a mí también..._

Una vez en la enfermería, Natsu se sentó en la cama y Lucy empezó a quitarle suavemente el vendaje. Natsu la miraba atentamente. Estaba siendo tan dulce. Por otra parte, Lucy estaba algo sonrojada "desnudando" el cuerpo de su compañero. Estaba bien formado, pero en cuanto vio las heridas se apenó. Luego, cogió una esponjita y le limpió por encima las heridas. Ambos estaban tan colorados que no se atrevían a mirarse ni a decirse nada.

Cuando Lucy le empezó a poner el vendaje nuevo, él movió su mano y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Lucy lo miró sorprendido y él también. ¡Ella no esperaba esa ternura y él no esperaba que su mano se moviera sola! Pero su mano continuó por el camino del placer colocándose detrás de la nuca de ella y aproximándola suavemente hasta darle un beso. Él la intentó acercar más hasta que la única postura para estar muy, muy, muy cerca era que ella se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él. Ella se dejó y luego empezaron a besarse de nuevo. Ambos deseaban eso, ambos hacía tiempo lo necesitaba.

- N-Natsu...

- Sssshh - hizo él poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

Había escuchado entrar a alguien. Debía ser Gajeel. Por supuesto, a él también le tocaba cambio de vendaje. Pero Natsu hubiera preferido que se esperara un poco más. Igualmente eso no los frenó. Al revés, les daba más morbo y les excitaba más.

Le dio un apasionado beso y continuó por el cuello. Se movió y colocó una de sus manos muy cerca de su pecho. Se estaba reteniendo. Y la otra bajó hasta su cadera. La quería acercar más a él, pero no quería forzarse y romper el momento. Prefería seguir enfrascado en el cuerpo de su rubia como lo estaba haciendo y disfrutando de sus besos.

De golpe escucharon ruidos y escándalo. Pararon un momento, con sus labios muy cerca uno del otro, provocándose y torturándose a la vez, sólo notando la respiración del otro. Cuando dejaron de oir el ruido, él la acercó más a su cuerpo, pero entonces notó una pequeña punzada: sus heridas.

- Auch...

- ¡Ah, Natsu, perdona!

Pero el mago obvió ese comentario y la miró intensamente.

- Ésa es tu recompensa por curarme, pero sólo soy capaz de dártela a ti.

Eso hizo que Lucy enrojeciera a más no poder.

- Continuaremos esto cuando se me cure el resto. - Y le guiñó un ojo.


	6. Cúrame las heridas II

**Cúrame las heridas II **(Natsu x Lucy / Gajeel x Levy)

Natsu y Lucy habían partido hacia la enfermería.

- _Menudo par... _- pensó Gajeel, buscando con su mirada a cierta peliazul. - _Ojalá a mí también..._

Cuando la mirada de Gajeel encontró a Levy vio que esta se aproximaba a él con una radiante sonrisa de esas que iluminarían todo el país.

- ¡Hola, Gajeel! Me ha dicho Mira que te cambie el vendaje.

- ¿C-cómo? _Esa Mira... se mete donde no la llaman... pero..._ - miró hacia la barra y le agradeció en secreto que lo hubiera hecho.

No podía negarlo, esa muchacha cada vez le atraía más, pero por otra parte, se negaba a mostrar sus sentimientos fácilmente delante de los demás porque no quería perder la reputación de "tipo duro". Había que decir que si esa peliblanca lo había descubierto, podía ser que más de uno en el gremio ya sospechara algo.

Después miró a la chica a la cara. Ésta se sonrojó.

- _¿Se ha sonrojado? _- se sorprendió Gajeel. - _Le doy las gracias o no... no creo que nadie me escuche... _- y apartando la mirada añadió: - Gracias.

Eso provocó una sonrisa a Levy y que se acercara a él cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo a la enfermería.

Cuando entraron, Gajeel se dio cuenta que Natsu debía estar allí con Lucy, pero no los veía.

- _El enano está aquí con la rubia... pero no hacen ruido..._

Gajeel estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que Levy lo había sentado y ya había empezado a quitarle el vendaje.

Sólo podía observarla en silencio. A ninguno de los dos le hacía falta hablar. Gajeel no quitaba la mirada de ella y gozaba de la vista. Aunque no era un cuerpo como el del resto de las integrantes de Fairy Tail, para él, no tenía nada que envidiar. Le gustaba más la inteligencia y la fuerza de la chica y... le gustaba protegerla.

De vez en cuando ésta levantaba la cabeza y le sonreía con sonrojo. Al igual que Lucy, también le lavó las heridas. Levy no podía evitar admirar el cuerpo del matadragones metálico. Estaba muy musculado, más que Natsu o Gray y su cara desprendía un toque de madurez que le hacía latir fuertemente su corazón.

La esponja y las suaves y pequeñas manos de Levy estaban provocando al pelinegro. Tenía ganas de arrastrarla hasta él y tumbarla, pero no podía. Sabía que aquellos dos estaban allí detrás y no quería ser descubierto. Tampoco quería asustarla. Pero por lo visto no era la única en provocarse. La propia Levy tenía el pulso a mil y tenía ganas de dejar la esponja y sentir el cuerpo que tenía delante.

En ese momento ambos quedaron mirándose, como si el universo de cada uno se encerrara en los ojos del otro. Seguían sin hablar, pero sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca. Ella empezó a cerrar los ojos...

- ¡Levy! - entraron salvajemente por la puerta Jet y Droy.

La peliazul metió un saltito y el matadragones bajó la mirada algo sonrojado. Mierda, lo que no quería y al final...

Jet y Droy no tenían palabras para la situación.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, chicos? - preguntó algo nerviosa la maga.

- Erm... esto... habíamos venido a... queríamos... - no sabían cómo continuar. - Esto... ¿estás bien?

- Tranquilos, estoy bien, sólo estoy cambiándole el vendaje.

Y así fue, empezó a ponerle de nuevo el vendaje delante de ellos, con una sonrojada sonrisa. Éstos se dieron cuenta de que había algo más entre esos dos, pero no querían admitirlo. ¡No su inocente Levy! Pero casi llorando pensaban que no sabían disimular bien.

En ese momento Gajeel levantó la mirada que entendieron perfectamente: "Me habéis jodido".

Jet y Droy tragaron saliva y salieron corriendo.

- ¡Levy, sal cuanto antes! - pidieron a la maga.

- Sí, sí... - desistió.

Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se giró y miró sonrojada a Gajeel. Éste le hizo su típica sonrisa dura pero que ella entendió perfectamente:

- _Seguiremos con esto..._

.

.

.

Un detalle. Cuando Levy salió, Gajeel escuchó un "Auch" y un "Ah, Natsu, perdona" haciéndole recordar que aquél par estaban todavía allí. Así que tan rápido como pudo salió de la enfermería y los dejó a lo suyo.

Qué mal pensado es Gajeel, eh! hahahaha


	7. Aguas Termales

[Dedicatoria]

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Akari Tan, quien me dejó un comentario muy interesante. Hihihihi_

_¡Ah! Y sí, Akari Tan, sólo me estoy leyendo el manga._

* * *

_._

**Aguas termales** (Natsu x Lucy)

Todo el gremio había decidido irse a entrenar a la playa. Era fantástico relajarse también un poco.

El primer día, Gray y Natsu se pasaron todo el tiempo disfrutando de todo lo que se puede hacer en un playa. Los demás estaban sorprendidos, no estaban peleando... pegándose. En cierto modo "competían" para hacer las mismas cosas. Aunque no lo parecía, no se llevaban mal. Sabían que podían confiar el uno con el otro y se conocían bien.

Por la noche, por idea de Natsu, lo empujó a ver a la chicas en las aguas termales, pero no salió bien, si recordais. Casi mueren en el intento.

Natsu, a pesar de su comportamiento infantil estaba creciendo y tenía sus "deseos". No le ayudaba en absoluto que su compañera de equipo estuviera de rechupete. Por eso intentaba acercarse a ella, pedirle misiones, etc. Le atraía. Pero intentaba no mostrarlo mucho porque no quería que Lucy entonces se alejara de él sintiéndose violentada. Natsu intentaba comportarse como si nada importara y así la rubia pensaba que lo hacía sin mala intentención. Sabía que funcionaba. En varias ocaciones, recordemos, no le salió nada mal: cuando ella se tiró de la torre en la que estaba presa por Raven Tail y Natsu la cogió; y cuando acabaron de luchar con el gordo seboso de Grimoire Heart. En ambos caso había acabado con la cara entre las tetas de la rubia. Y eso le daba mucho gusto. Le encantaba. También era el motivo por el que entraba a su casa sin permiso: para pillarla nada más con una camiseta corta al salir de la ducha y verle sus espléndidas piernas. Aunque si podía conseguir algo más como dormir con ella... ¡era su deseo máximo!

Sí. Natsu se estaba volviendo todo un pervertido, y por eso no desistiría en ver más a Lucy.

Gray lo sabía.

- ¡Eh, Gray, vamos a relajarnos a las aguas termales! Hemos sudado mucho. - dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amplia.

- _Éste tío disimula muy bien. No quiero morir de nuevo._ - pensó Gray. - Erm... no, no... creo que yo...

- Pero si ya has comenzado a quitarte la ropa. - Natsu con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Aaaaah, mi ropa!

Finalmente Natsu ganó. Ambos se veían ambos en las aguas termales.

Gray se fijó un momento en la cara de Natsu y se sorprendió el cambio de actitud que tuvo. Su mirada era picarona y pensaba, un poco sonrojado, girando la cabeza levemente en dirección al "muro" de bambú que separaba chicas y chicos. Ay, madre mía. Estaba planeando algo.

- Creo que Erza no está. ¡Genial!

- ¿Eh?

- Oh, vamos, Gray. Si Erza no está, nos será más fácil espiar a la chicas. ¿Al igual no te apetece ver a Juvia? Hi, hi, hi.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el pelirosa! Claro que le gustaría ver a Juvia en... en... Gray empezó a sonrojarse.

- Vamos, hielito, ¿es que eres un cobarde?

- Yo... ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde?

Y Natsu soltó un "he", que Gray notó. ¡Ya está, le ha vuelto a pillar!

Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente a la separación de bambú. Natsu le indicó a Gray en silencio que pensaba que Juvia se encontraba en el otro lado. Él asintió y ¡fue! Sí, ¡se rendía a todo! Natsu intentó mirar donde había unas ramas que dejaban ver un poquito. ¡Sí, la podía ver!

Su Lucy... qué hermosa era. El agua le hacía de escote y su piel relucía con las suaves luces de los baños y de la luna. Se estaba excitando mucho. No podía evitarlo.

Gray volvió a su lado y vio un concentrado Natsu mirando.

- _¡Oh, la encontró! Yo en cambio no he visto a Juvia..._

De golpe el brazo del pelirosa lo agarró y lo puso a su lado, en otro pequeño agujerito.

Lucy y Juvia estaban juntas y solas. Era raro en ellas, pero esta vez Juvia estaba dispuesta a hablar con Lucy. Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

- Lucy... tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- ¡Ah, claro, Juvia!

- A ti... a ti... ¿te interesa Gray-sama? - soltó con sonrojo.

En el otro lado a Natsu le había dado un tic en el ojo y apretó más fuerte a Gray (quien lo notó claro).

- ¡_No fastidies que tiene celos! O sea... ¡o sea, no sólo le gusta Lucy por su cuerpo!_

Las chicas siguieron hablando.

- ¿Juvia? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No soy tu rival ni nada de eso.

Eso en parte decepcionó un poco a Gray. Era cierto que la rubia estaba muy buena y Natsu le estaba dejando permiso para verla... no, él sólo quería que viera a Juvia. Definitivamente ahora que se había dado cuenta, tendría que ir con más cuidado.

- Juvia, a ti te gusta mucho Gray, ¿verdad?

Juvia bajó la cabeza colorada y asintió.

- ¡Pues a por todas! Ya verás como un día te corresponde.

Eso no se lo esperaba. ¡Lucy le estaba dando ánimos! Juvia estaba contenta.

- Nee... Lucy...

- Dime

- Entonces, ¿a ti quién te gusta?

Lucy empezó a ponerse colorada como un tomate.

Esa pregunta era clave. Natsu se puso serio. Esa respuesta podía ser muy importante para él.

- Yo... yo... ains... qué difícil.

- ¡Juvia te animará sea quien sea! - dijo eso levantándose con el puño al aire.

¿Eso qué supone? Que Gray la vio TOTALMENTE desnuda. ¿Y qué ocasionó? Que casi Gray muriera con una hemorragia nasal. En ese momento Natsu tenía que socorrerlo. Si se moría se quedaba sin rival para poder pelear.

- ¡Gray, Gray, responde!

Eso fue lo que hizo que el radar de Juvia se despertara: Gray. Ésta cogió una toalla, se la puso y de un golpé tiró para abajo la separación de bambú, dejando campo visual libre a ambos lados. "Genial" pensó Natsu. Pero no se dio cuenta que sostenía a un Gray que sangraba.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Gray-sama? - dijo la peliazul con una cara muy oscura y levantando todo el agua que había en la parte de la chicas.

- Esto... ¡no es lo que piensas!

Mala frase. Juvia echó un tal remolino de agua que, para la suerte de Natsu, éste fue a para sobre una Lucy desnuda (ella no había tenido oportunidad de ponerse nada XD). ¡Oh, sí! Qué gustazo, ¡qué tetas, qué labios, qué... qué...! Uf, era genial haberse mantenido consciente después de ese golpe.

- N-Natsu... - intentaba decir Lucy toda sonrojada.

¡La estaba viendo desnuda! Quería intentar-se tapar el pecho con las manos. Pero le atraía mucho mirar al Dragneel a sus ojos, esos ojos verde que la ponían nerviosa a la vez. Además le caían gotitas del pelo rosa de su compañero y de su cara. El corazón de Lucy empezó a latir intensamente. Le gustaba mucho Natsu pero nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación con él. Mientras Natsu disfrutaba del cuerpo de Lucy, ella insconscientemente también empezó a analizar el cuerpo del que tenía encima. Estaba muy bien formado y era muy fuerte.

Por otra parte, Juvia intentaba reanimar a Gray.

- He, he, he, he - Natsu empezó a reir como un depravado mental.

Se levantó de encima de Lucy antes de que ésta notara (mucho) lo que le estaba pasando en la entrepierna. Y luego enseguida la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo con la lengua fuera.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah, Natsuuuuuuuu!

Éste no respondía, sólo corría hacia su habitación lo más rápido posible.

Juvia vio esto y su cara se transformó.

- _Entiendo... entonces yo también aprovecharé. Hi,hi, hi,hi._

Ésta cogió como pudo a Gray y lo llevó a la habitación que compartía con Lucy. Juvia sabía que esa noche Natsu le haría el favor de no dejar ir a dormir a Lucy a su habitación.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews Gabe Logan y Akari Tan. **_

_**Akari Tan, ¿te ha gustado? Quizás no lo he hecho con tanto morbo como el que estabas pensando... realmente puedo ser más bestia, pero no sé... a no ser que le demos algo a Natsu... a parte de Lucy a solas...**_

_**Natsu: ¡Anda, calla! (sonrojado)**_


	8. Sé lo que te molesta

**Sé lo que te molesta **(Natsu x Lucy)

Gray sabía lo que hacía molestar a Natsu. Sabía cómo provocarlo ¡y le encantaba! Era muy sencillo pero muy efectivo.

Llevaba días observando el comportamiento del mago de fuego. Cada vez que Gray hacía aquello, Natsu saltaba enseguida con un puño viniéndole a la cara y un "hoy te voy a aplastar" o un "luchemos". Era de preveer. Lo raro era que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. ¡Era divertido!

- ¡Lucy! - se acercó Gray a la rubia y...

Solamente la tocó.

- ¡TÚ, BASTARDO, TE VOY A PARTIR LA CABEZA!

Natsu ya había saltado, tal como esperaba. Estaba furioso, con una venita de la cabeza inchada y con los puños ardiendo.

Gray no podía parar de reirse.

En el gremio todos pensaban que era una típica batalla de las suyas. Pero Gray sabía lo que realmente pasaba.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ella no se enteraba de lo que ocurría.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Bueno, tengo varios capítulos ya hechos. Como podéis ver, este capítulo también es independiente de los demás. Podéis asociarlo a la saga que queráis :P_**

**_Saludos!_**


	9. Sentimientos Juvia y los de Gray?

[Spoiler 281]

* * *

.

**Los sentimientos de Juvia... y los de Gray? **(Gray x Juvia)

Erza y Gray estaban hablando en un mirador.

Ya te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Juvia, ¿verdad?

Gray no decía nada.

¿Por qué no aclaras las cosas?

Gray la miro con sudor en la cara y sin poder decir nada. Se estaba poniendo colorado y no sabía cómo expresarse.

Bueno... sea odio o amor... paró un momento. Quizás es una carga muy pesada de sorportar...

En ese momento Gray miró a su compañera y se preocupó.

¿Ha pasado algo?

No... Ya es tarde, volvamos.

Gray la siguió detrás. Erza estaba muy rara estos días. Era su amiga, a pesar de que a veces le diera una paliza del copón por luchar con Natsu.

En ese momento le asaltó un pensamiento"_Ya te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Juvia, ¿verdad?_"

¡Ése maldito Lyon intentaba quitársela! ¡Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima! Aunque parecía que Gray fuera distante a Juvia y no le interesaba nada, de hecho, si ésta se acercaba, él no huía. Simplemente le costaba estar a su lado porque le ponía muy nervioso. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Admiraba la soltura con la que Juvia era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Él, por lo contrario, no podía.

Para su suerte, nadie, ni siquiera Juvia (¿para su suerte?) se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando Lyon la vio por primera vez y se le confesó¡No toques lo que no es tuyo!". Sí...en ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo que esa peliazul significaba para él...

Y en la charla que habían tenido hacía unas horas, después de perder la batalla, Lyon no paraba de meterse con él diciendo que no entendía como Juvia podía haberse interesado mínimamente por un mago tan nefasto que no era capaz ni de protegerse. Eso le molestó bastante. Mientras tanto el peliblanco seguía cogiendo las manos de Juvia y le recitaba poemas cursis y le repetía constantemente lo hermosa que era. Eso cada vez le irritaba más así que decidió irse, cabe decir que muy molesto. ¿Por qué él no era capaz de decírselo? Era capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada hasta con Natsu, ¿por qué no podía hablar con Juvia?

Erza, viendo la cara que ponía su amigo decidió anunciar que ya habían llegado a la habitación.

Gray agradeció eso y se obligó a dejar sus divagaciones aparte. Nada más faltaba, que ahora los demás preguntaran qué le pasaba.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Gracias de nuevo Gabe Logan por los comentarios. Me animan mucho.**_

_**La verdad es que el capítulo anterior lo basé realmente en el manga, pero con unas cuantas modificaciones, claro. He, he, he. Lo que no sabía es que Mashima hubiera dicho eso en el tomo. Para serte sincera, no lo leí. Simplemente es que me gustan estas parejas. Aunque bueno, creo que el propio autor de la serie lo va dejando claro poco a poco.**_

_**Éste capítulo también lo he basado en el manga.**_


	10. A su manera

**A su manera** (Lucy x Natsu)

Natsu miraba aburrido. Los demás no se podían creer que no estuviera peleando con Gray u organizándola parda en el gremio retando a todo el mundo para demostrar lo fuerte que era.

- Sí que está raro, Natsu. - Dijo Gray a Erza con morros.

- Tienes razón... pero ¿no crees que falta algo?

- Sí...

- Es Lucy, quien falta. - Soltó, Mirajane, detrás de ellos.

- ¿Lucy?

- Sep. Ayer se fue de misión con Levy, Wendy y Charle. Sólo podían ir chicas y era una misión fácil. Desde entonces Natsu está así.

- Vaya... - se quedaron sorprendidos.

Era cierto que cada vez que Lucy no estaba al alcance de Natsu, éste la buscaba como un cachorro abandonado.

- No me digas que... que a Natsu... - empezó Erza.

- Podría ser... pero no están juntos, ¿no? - Añadió Gray.

- Quizás lo están a su manera... - Erza seguía alucinando.

Cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron y aparecieron las chicas, Natsu enseguida levantó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa en ver a su rubia y se abalanzó a ella.

- !Lucy! ¿Qué tal la misión?

¿Natsu preguntándole a Lucy? ¿Natsu tirándose a su brazos? Definitivamente, Natsu sentía por su amiga algo más que sólo compañerismo y amistad.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Bueno, un drabble rápidillo... se me ocurrió simplemente._**

**_Respondiendo a los Reviews, que por cierto, muchas gracias:_**

**_Ardwensan: Muchas gracias. Sí, a veces me gusta ir a la faena, ha, ha, ha. Soy una persona bastante sencilla XD_**

**_Gabe Logan: Uops... se me debió ir la pinza. Mira que intento seguir los capítulos del Manga, pero bueno, quizás también lo entendí mal o lo leí desordenado (soy capaz XD)_**


	11. Conversación Normal

[Spoiler 281]

* * *

.

**Conversación Normal **(Erza x Jeral)

Era de noche y Erza y _Mistgun _estaban hablando en un callejón. Ambos estaban preocupados por no haber notado ningún poder misterioso.

- Buenas noches. - Dijo Jeral alejándose.

- Sí. - Añadió Erza antes de girar y dirigirse hacia la habitación.

Había sido una buena noche. Erza había deseado durante mucho tiempo poder hablar con Jeral de esa manera. De hecho, en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa aunque no lo pareciera. Estaban solos en un callejón, sin nadie pasando, por la noche... era un momento perfecto para hacer... Paró sus pensamientos.

- _¡Pero qué haces pensando en esas cosas, Erza!_

No se lo creía. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Jeral había crecido en estos 7 años también, y era mucho más maduro que antes. Sus rasgos se había vuelto más adultos y eso a ella le gustaba. Se sentía muy atraída. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que ese día en la playa hubiera llegado a unir sus labios. Lo estaba deseando. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que esta noche Jeral la hubiera cogido y la hubiera besado apasionadamente y no sólo eso. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que se pegara a su cuerpo y que pudiera notar su calidez.

Agitó la cabeza y se quitó el sonrojo de encima.

- _Debo ir a la habitación. Nadie sabe lo que estuvo a punto de pasar._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Ultear: Realmente yo sí que sé lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. (Mirada picarona)._**

**_Erza: ¡Ugh! (Sonrojada)_**

**_._**

**_Por cierto, lo siento por desordenar un poco las historias. Hay cosas que se me ocurren antes, otras después y otras... simplemente olvido que ya las tengo escritas XD_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	12. Cuando un padre se va

[Spoiler, no recuerdo el capítulo]

_Lucy pierde a su padre y cuando entra en su piso se da cuenta que todo lo que le enviaba el padre durante esos 7 años cubrían el alquiler que no pagó durante ese tiempo. Como no me acuerdo muy bien qué pasa luego me lo patillo hasta que Natsu va a pedirle de ir a una misión con él y ella acepta._

* * *

_._

**Cuando un padre se va** (Natsu x Lucy)

Lucy había perdido su padre y también había ganado el saber cuánto la quería y cuánto se había preocupado por ella todo esos 7 años que había estado fuera.

Siete años había sido demasiado, ¿por qué no podrían haberlos encontrado antes? ¿Por qué Mavis no hizo señales antes? Aunque hubiera sido un año antes, Lucy podría haberse encontrado con su padre e incluso lo podría haber protegido. A Natsu no le estrañaba nada que ella estuviera destrozada, entendía perfectamente el dolor de perder un padre.

No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo.

El Dragneel fue hacia el gremio y cuando entró y le vieron la cara, sin Lucy al lado, todos se preocuparon. Él les explicó directo pero sin dar muchos detalles lo que había pensado.

- Quizás deberías acompañarla... Quizás necesita compañía...

- No lo sé... - agachó la cabeza, el pelirosado.

Era verdad que, en el cementerio, Lucy había agradecido su compañía. En ese momento Natsu hizo que no se derrumbara y que siguiera hacia delante a pesar de esas petardas ricachonas que pasaron por su lado. Sí, cierto. Él quería abrazarla en ese momento, pero no lo hizo por temor o por ser inoportuno. Era curioso. Él necesitaba tener en todo momento a alguien al lado para infundirle valor, como cuando estuvieron en el barco antes de Acnología. Ella estaba allí, abrazándolo. Y ahora él no era capaz de ponerse a su lado y hacer lo mismo, ser su soporte.

- Vamos ve. - le dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa triste.

Eso hizo levantar la cabeza. Ya era hora de que él tirara de ella pero no sólo con una sonrisa, sino también estando allí, con ella. Así que, decidido, salió del gremio y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Lucy.

Cuando llegó, delante de la puerta empezó a dudar. Pero Happy le puso la patita encima y con una sonrisa que le daba coraje, abrió la puerta.

Y allí estaba Lucy. Sentada en un sofá, leyendo las notas que le había dejado su padre. Sabía que en ese momento se estaba maldiciendo ella misma por no poderlas enviar al igual que le pasó con su madre.

La rubia levantó la cabeza en cuanto vio al pelirosa. Sabía que ese día no iban a haber broncas por entrar sin su permiso. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le dejó claro para qué estaba allí. Así que ella se apoyó en su hombro y él la abrazó de manera convencida, estaba allí para animarla, para estar con ella. Entonces notó sus cálidas lágrimas mojando su chaleco. Sabía que debía dejarla deahogarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Lucy... - le dijo a la vez que la apretaba más contra él.

- N-Natsu... yo... yo... - no podía hablar, se atascaba.

- Lucy, yo estoy aquí y no me iré.

Eso hizo que explotara en llanto y que lo abrazara fuertemente.

- ¡Gracias, Natsu, gracias! - dijo ella soltando toda su pena.

Happy estaba también allí, abrazándola por la espalda. Lucy lo sabía y lo atrajo hacia delante, de manera que quedaba encima de las piernas de Natsu y todos podían abrazarse entre todos. En ese momento... en ese momento ella admitió que necesitaba al pelirosa más que nunca.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Desde que leí ese capítulo tenía ganas de escribir esto. Quizás lo he hecho un poco lento y tarde. Disculpadme... u.u**_

_**Por cierto, gracias Gabe Logan por escribirme siempre!**_


	13. Más temprano

**Más temprano** (Natsu x Lucy).

Los demás ya sospechaban algo. La actitud abierta y despreocupada de Natsu disimulaba mucho, pero seguían viendo detalles...

Últimamente Natsu y Lucy llegaban juntos al gremio y quejándose de que no habían dormido mucho. Era muy sospechoso. Erza ya empezaba a imaginarse cosas subidas de tono como en sus novelas eróticas y Gray, siendo un pervertido, no sabía si felicitar a Natsu o hacerle bromas. Mirajane sonreía feliz. Elfman gritaba "¡Por fin ha crecido y es todo un hombre!". Gazille (o Gajeel) pensaba "vaya, y parecía tonto". Makarov decía llorando "Mis niños están creciendo". Y cada uno con sus pensamientos.

Natsu y Lucy se sentían observados.

- Vaya... así que hoy tampoco habéis dormido mucho... - soltó de una manera muy picarona Cana.

Estos se sonrojaron un poco y asintieron.

- S- Sí, no acabé... no acabé de encontrar la postura en la cama. - Disimuló Lucy bajando la mirada.

- Happy no paraba de molestar... - Disimuló Natsu mirando hacia otro lado.

Ambos pensaron en ese momento que debía cambiar sus "misiones" nocturnas y hacerlas más temprano.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Uno cortito que me vino a la cabeza.**_


	14. Por qué no calientas a

**¿Por qué no calientas a...? **(Natsu x Lucy)

Acabada una misión, nuestro "equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" acampaba a la luz de la luna.

Estaban todos hablando mirando las estrellas. Era rara esa tranquilidad. En ese momento, Gray, en bóxers, claro, se dio cuenta que Lucy temblaba un poco por el frío y no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa que:

- Natsu, ¿por qué no calientas a Lucy?

Al decir eso, Gray se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba. Pero ya había llegado tarde. Lucy se había puesto ya colorado y Natsu estaba rodeado de fuego también de su propio sonrojo. Maldita sea, si ya lo llamaban pervertido por irse quitando la ropa, ahora también lo harían por todas las segundas intenciones que podrían interpretarse de toooodo lo que dijera. ¡Pero qué más le daba, era divertido!

- _Hi,hi,hi,hi,hi qué graciosos._ - Gray decidió seguir con la broma - Uuuuh, ya veo que Natsu está muy encendido... entonces más vale que nos vayamos, Erza... Ha, ha, ha, ha.

Erza estaba en otro mundo y no se enteraba de nada, ¿por qué Gray se había levantado y la empujaba para irse a una de las tiendas?

Sí, se quedaron solos Natsu y Lucy.

- E-Ese idiota de Gray... - soltó Natsu.

- Pero en realidad... no dijo ninguna tontería... - Natsu se sonrojó. - _Vamos, Lucy, tú puedes hacerlo._

Lucy se levantó y se sentó cerca del Dragneel.

- Realmente tengo algo de frío. - Dijo toda colorada.

Natsu también tenía sus mofletes rojos, pero aún así cogió y pasó el brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica y la atrajo hacia él.

- _Por mal que me sepa, debo agradecérselo a Gray._ - Pensó el pelirosa.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Fue una idea radom que tomó poco a poco forma. Hahahaha. (La pega es que se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que comer XD)**_

_**Por cierto Gabe Logan: el anterior, lo de la "misión" puedes tomártelo como quisieras XDDD Hasta malpensé yo y fui quien lo escribió XD**_

_**Saludos y gracias por todos los comentarios Razhelle!**_


	15. No te gusta?

_[Historia inspirada en otra]_

_Bueno, leyendo un capítulo de "Pequeños sucios secretos" de Suilen (aquí en fanfiction). Os la recomiendo vivamente._

_Yo sitúo este capítulo antes del examen de Mago S._

* * *

**No te gusta? **(Natsu x Lucy)

- Entonces no te gusta Lucy? - gritó sorprendida Lissana.

En ese momento casi todo el gremio se quedó en silencio. Warren se aproximó un poco a Natsu y se aseguró:

- ¿En serio?

Natsu afirmó con la cabeza un poco inseguro.

- ¿Lo habéis oído, chicos? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Una gran parte de los chicos del gremio saltaron de alegría e iban diciendo "luego hablaré con ella", "no, es mía, no tuya" y cosas del estilo.

- ¿Q-Qué? - Natsu no entendía nada. Estaba desconcertado

Uno del gremio le aclaró:

- Hasta ahora no habíamos intentado salir con Lucy porque pensábamos que estabais saliendo juntos.

- ¿Saliendo juntos?

- Sí, que os gustabais y por eso hacíais misiones juntas...

- Sí, siempre decías que la protegerías... - saltó otro.

- Además, te acercabas tanto a ella que pensábamos que era para que no nos acercáramos... - saltó uno de más al fondo.

Natsu no salía de su asombro. ¿Lucy tenía tantos pretendientes? ¿Él realmente actuaba así?

Cuando llegó Lucy al gremio, una avalancha de hombres la acosaron. "¡Lucy, sal conmigo!", "¡Lucy, te quiero!", "¡Lucy, qué guapa eres!". ¡Incluso Loke abrió con su fuerza la puerta de Leo para poder llevarse con él a Lucy!

Natsu estaba muy sorprendido pero a la vez se estaba molestando bastante con la actitud de todos los demás. Y Lisanna lo estaba notando y entornó una mirada picaresca.

- ¿Seguro, Natsu, que no sientes nada?

- Yo... no... - decía Natsu sin saber qué responder.

Quizás si que le gustaba y no se había dado cuenta. A ver, comenzó a analizar, sí que le gustaba Lucy pero la veía como compañera de equipo... ¿seguro? ¡Aaaaah! Sí, era cierto que era guapa, tenía un buen cuerpo y eso a veces hacía que se encendiera, no como en una batalla, sino de otra manera...

Por otra parte, Lucy no entendía nada. Por mucho que les preguntara, no entendía el comportamiento repentino de medio gremio. Se sentía algo violentada y acosada. Al final, consiguió librarse de los pesados y se acercó hacia Natsu y Lisanna.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué me persiguen todos ellos?

- Por que Natsu ha dicho que... - quiso responder Lisanna, pero la mano del pelirosa la acalló.

La cara del mago de fuego estaba sombría y apunto de estallar. Se le notaba. Iba a hacer algo gordo. De golpe, agarró a Lucy y con un grito que escuchó media Magnolia soltó:

- ¡Y una mierda os doy a Lucy!

La rubia estaba colorada, ¿por qué había dicho eso Natsu? Sintió como éste la arrastraba fuera del gremio hasta llegar a un banco cerca del río.

Los demás empezaron a rumorear: "Ya me lo imaginaba", "Se estaba haciendo el duro", "en realidad, le gusta"... Loke prefirió irse otra vez, pero su mirada era seria.

- Natsu, ¿puedes aclararme todo esto? Nada más llegar al gremio...

- Lucy... - tragó saliva. - Me gustas.

Eso dejó patidifusa a la maga estelar. ¿Natsu le había dicho que le gustaba? Era cierto que ella comenzaba a atraerle mucho el Dragneel. Su cuerpo, su actitud (aunque un poco infantil)... pero sobre todo su calidez y su confianza. Sabía qué contestar a ello, pero no estaba segura... o sí.

- Tú... tú también me gustas.

Natsu levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Sí, por ahora empezarían así. Y ambos quedaron mirándose.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Hola, gente! Otro capitulillo más. No sé por qué ahora me está costando hacer fics de esta pareja. Me he metido mucho con Gazille y Levy (son adorables)._**

**_Gracias Gabe Logan por seguir leyéndome. Es un poco irónico que Gray caldee el ambiente, ¿no? (ríe)_**

**_Besos!_**


	16. Cuando seas padre comerás huevos

**Cuando seas padre, comerás huevos** (Natsu x Lucy)

Macao estaba riñendo de nuevo a Romeo.

- Vaya, otra vez lo riñe... no ha hecho nada malo... - comentó Natsu desde la barra.

- Hombre, ha quemado tres mesas. - Lucy decía seria.

- Sólo practicaba. - Dijo confuso Natsu. - La magia de fuego es difícil...

¡Vaya! Nunca se lo había planteado así, pensó Lucy. Los demás, Erza, Gray, Lissana, Mirajane y Levy también miraban la escena.

Macao se acercó a la barra, se sentó y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué riñes tanto a Romeo? - Preguntó mosca Natsu.

- No lo entiendes, Natsu...

Éste se molestó. Macao prosiguió.

- Cuando seas padre, comerás huevos. Y te harás fuerte en otro sentido... - Le contestó con un suspiro final.

Natsu se quedó con una cara de "¿Ein?". Pero sólo había escuchado lo de "te harás fuerte". Se volteó y miró a Lucy con una sonrisa muy grande.

- ¡Lucy, tengamos un hijo!

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos sobresalidos.

- ¿POR QUÉ NARICES ME LO PIDES A MÍ? - Saltó furiosa y colorada.

- Ah, no sé... te tengo confianza y eres mi amiga.

- ¡ESTÁS TONTO, NO PUEDES PEDIRLE A CUALQUIERA DE TENER UN HIJO!

- Pero, Lucy, tú no eres cualquiera. - Dijo así de simple.

Ella se sonrojó.

Todos se quedaron con una gotita en el cabeza.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Akari Tan tendré en cuenta que te gusta a Natsu pervertido XD Ya tengo escritos algunos Drabbles más, pero para los próximos ya te daré un regalito. Si sigues leyendo algún día te encontrarás una sorpresita, hihihi. Te pasa como a mí, yo también leo algunas historias por el móvil y eso hace que a veces tenga pereza.**_

_**Gabe Logan, me costó muchísimo el cómo llevar a Natsu en la anterior historia. No realmente me pensé mucho en la manera de hacerle aparecer celos y borré varias veces esa parte!**_

_**KlaraDik me alegra saber que mis drabbles te parecen decentes (llora). Gracias! Espero no decepcionarte!**_


	17. El pergamino

**El pergamino** (Gazille x Levy)

Gazille acababa de llegar de una misión. Pensaba que sería difícil, pero con un par de hostias por allí y por allá, la acabó perfectamente y la recompensa no estaba mal. Además obtuvo algo curioso.

Se miró la mano que lo sujetaba.

- _Quizás a la enana le interese._

Pantherlily lo miró y rio. Aunque lo conoció ya cuando se fijaba en la peliazul, también conocía su carácter duro y antisocial.

Llegaron al gremio y Mirajane como siempre saludó.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal la misión?

- Hola. - Saludó Gazille ásperamente.

Fue directo a la mesa donde se encontraba Levy. Ahí se encontraba todo el Shadow Gear.

La chica levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Hola, Gazille, ¿qué tal la misión?

Jet y Droy pensaron que saltaría con alguna bordería del palo "No te importa" o "Traduce esto". Pero no fue así.

- Fácil. - Y le plantó el pergamino delante. - Me lo dieron, ¿lo quieres? Lo más seguro es que te interese más a ti que a mí.

Levy se sorprendió y se sonrojó a la vez. Para Levy, los libros o cualquier superficie que contuviera texto era un gran regalo.

Gazille no se inmutaba, pero no retiraba el pergamino. Sabía que a la peliazul le encantaría y que estaba deseosa de cogerlo. Empezaba a encontrar el carácter de ésta.

Levy suavemente estiró su brazos y cogió el pergamino, rozando levemente la mano de él. Ella se sonrojó mucho (para desgracia de Jet y Droy) y él miró hacia otro lado con algo de color en las mejillas (para sorpresa también de Jet y Droy). Debían admitirlo... se llevaban bien y Gazille, a pesar de lo bruto que era, soportaba y se volvía más agradable con Levy.

- G-Gracias, Gazille. - Y le sonrió.

Cuando ya tenía en su posesión el pergamino, el matadragones se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza.

- ¡Aaah!

Gazille reconoció ese grito, se giró y miró de quién venía: de Levy.

Sin darse cuenta se había puesto a la defensiva y se había levantado de su sitio.

Todos quedaron mirándole pero luego dirigieron las miradas hacia Levy. ¿Por qué había metido ese grito?

- ¡Este pergamino es genial!

(Gotita de todos)

Levy se levantó corriendo hacia Gazille emocionada.

- ¡Gazille, este pergamino es estupendo! ¡Es una técnica de escritura sólida! ¡Gracias!

Y de un saltito, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del gremio.

- ¡Voy a probarlo, cuando sepa hacerlo, te lo enseñaré!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Jet y Droy al borde de un desmayo y Gazille en shock y más colorado que una fresa.

Lily y Mira no pudieron evitar sacar una risita.

* * *

Al día siguiente, apareció una contenta Levy.

Lucy fue a ella y le preguntó si había logrado hacer la técnica.

- ¡Casi, pero la parte esencial ya la domino!

En ese momento también aparecía Gazille, quien al ver delante suyo la pequeña peliazul, intentó ir lo más rápido que pudo hacia la barra sin mirarla. Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la chica. Pero a Levy no le pasó desapercibido y se dirigió a él.

- Buenos días, Gazille. - Le sonrió.

- Buenos días, enana. - Intentó disimular tanto como pudo.

- Te voy a agradecer de nuevo lo del pergamino. - Seguía riendo.

Gazille no sabía que decir...

- No es nada.

- Mira. - Sólo dijo la chica.

El moreno no tuvo más remedio que mirar hacia donde estaba Levy. Ésta sacó un tintero de su bolsillo, mojó su dedo en él y escribió en el aire "IRON" en mayúsculas.

Las letras se convirtieron en unas grandiosas piezas de metal con la forma de las letras y cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Con esta técnica puedo escribir directamente con el dedo! Por tanto, la pluma no se lleva parte de mi poder y mi solidificación es más fuerte.

Gazille estaba embobado, tenía delante de él un pedazo enorme de metal. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Levy sonrió ante la iluminación de los ojos de Gazille.

- Prueba este metal, a ver si te gusta. - Dijo feliz la pequeña.

- Enana... esto es...

El matadragones se acercó a las letras, las rozó con una mano y les metió un mordisco. ¡Estaba buenísimo! Se relamió los labios y le metió otro mordisco. Los ojitos de Gazille brillaban como los de un niño pequeño. Miró a Levy y ésta le sonrió. Él se sonrojó.

- Que aproveche, Gazille.

Empezó a devorar contento sus letras de metal, que eran más grande que él. Se subía por encima como si él fuera el pequeño. Levy sólo lo miraba contenta y algo sonrojada. Nunca había visto tan feliz al moreno.

Los demás alucinaban.

Lo que nadie sabía es que en ese tipo de escritura también se impregnaban los sentimientos y por ello es que Gazille disfrutaba tanto esa letras.

Al acabar suspiró lleno y saciado. ¡Cómo lo había disfrutado y además se sentía tan fuerte, tan lleno de energía!

Los del gremio se quedaron pasmados de que le cupiera tal cantidad de metal en el estómago.

Gazille miró a Levy:

- Gracias a ti, enana. - Y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó. Y se fue junto a su equipo.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Cada vez me parece más interesante esta pareja. Quiero hacer algo con la escena que aparece al empezar uno de los capítulos del manga donde aparecen los dos: Levy como saludando y Gazille sentado cerca de la ventana y una diadema puesta al estilo Levy. ¡Me parecieron tan juntitos en ese momento, tan pareja! (brillitos en los ojos).**_


	18. Así es más agradable

**Así es más agradable** (Natsu x Lucy)

Lucy, Natsu y Happy llegaron a Magnolia cansados de una misión. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la casa de Lucy, ella abrió la puertas y los otros dos se colaron dentro.

- ¡Qué hacéis entrando en mi casa!

- Estamos cansados. - Contestó son simpleza el pelirosa.

- ¡Pues os vais a vuestra casa a descansar!

- Jo, Lucy, está muy lejos. Ya que estamos tan bien aquí, hoy nos quedamos.

- ¡Y por qué decides eso tú!

- Anda Lucy...

Ante tanta insistencia, la rubia desistió.

- Vale... - Hizo una pausa. - Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

- Oye.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué no nos duchamos juntos?

- ¡Serás depravado!

- ¡Eh, yo no soy un depravado! Sólo lo decía para ser más rápidos y así nos vamos a dormir antes. ¡Yo no pienso en esas cosas sucias!

- ¡No! - Gritó Lucy sonrojada cerrando tras de sí la puerta del baño.

Natsu puso morros. Happy no dijo nada porque... él sí se había metido en la ducha con Lucy para envidia del pelirosa.

- _Traidor de Happy..._

Al turno de Natsu, éste fue a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando dio cuenta que se había dejado la ropa interior dentro de la mochila, así que con toda tranquilidad salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura ha buscarla. En ese momento Lucy no dijo nada. Esa vista le gustaba, para qué crear una riña mientras a él no le importase. Cuando Natsu consiguió su calzoncillo, entró otra vez al baño y se duchó.

Natsu salió sólo con un pantalón de pijama y el torso al descubierto. Así dormía él. En ese momento pensó que Lucy le pondría el grito al cielo. Pero no fue así.

Después de comer algo rápido, tocaba dormir. La rubia tiró a la cara del pelirosa una manta y le señaló el pequeño sofá.

- Tú dormirás ahí.

- Pero es un poco incómodo...

- Entonces en el suelo, ¡tú mismo!

Natsu se quedó un rato pensativo y miró a Happy.

- _Seguro que el cabrón le pide de dormir con ella y no hay problema y yo jodiéndome en el sofá... _- Oye Lucy, y ¿por qué no puedo dormir en tu cama?

- ¡Oh, perfecto, encima que te endilgas en mi casa, me dices que sea yo quien duerma en el suelo! - Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

- _Qué carácter... -_ Yo no he dicho eso. Podemos dormir los dos en tu cama. Es muy ancha...

Lucy se quedó en silencio, sonrojada y con un puño bien apretado y amenazando se estamparse en su cara.

- ¡Por qué narices tengo que dormir contigo!

Natsu agachó la cabeza.

- Jo... ¿tan desagradable te resulto? Eso me hiere.

Lucy abrió los ojos. ¿Realmente el Dragneel era tan inocente? Estaba haciendo pucheros y resignándose a dormir en el sofá. Quizás podía confiar en él y dejarlo dormir con ella. Al fin y al cabo, otras veces, en misiones en las que no estuviera Erza, habían tenido que dormir bastante cerca y él no había intentado nada.

Suspiró.

- No, no me eres desagradable. Si no, no seríamos nakamas.

Eso hizo voltear a Natsu con una gran cara de felicidad. Tanta que salió a abrazar a Lucy.

- ¡No te caigo mal!

- No, no me caes mal pero ya me estás soltando si no quieres que cambie rápidamente de opinión.

Natsu la soltó en seguida y se tiró contento sobre la cama. Happy sólo los miraba e hinchaba los mofletes en burla.

- ¡Pero tú bien pegado al borde y separado de mí!

- ¡Eso, no vaya a ser que me perviertas y me toques, Lucy!

- ¡Eso lo debería decir yo!

A regañadientes ambos quedaron bajo las mismas sábanas y Happy en el sofá (le sobraba espacio). Cada uno estaba en un borde y se daban la espalda.

- Lucy... ¿de verdad no te puedo abrazar?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

Pero Natsu la ignoró, giró, se movió hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Es que así es más agrable dormir, ¿no?

Silencio.

- ¿Lucy?

- Anda, cállate y duerme.

Lucy estaba sonrojada, pero Natsu no lo veía. Él igualmente sonrió. Ahora sí que podrían estar tranquilos.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_Disculpad que ayer no actualizara. Me queda la última entrega de la universidad y me la quiero quitar ya de encima._**

**_Gracias por los Reviews de nuevo._**

**_ZoraidaEdelweiss: jus! Ya he escrito uno con una Lucy pervertida... bueno, no. Es un poco light, pero... Espero que te vaya a gustar, creo que tendrás que esperarte al capi 26. Ten paciencia._**

**_ : Realmente son una pareja adorable. ¡A ver si tú un día te animas a hacer más historias de ellos!_**

**_niixuiix: Gracias! XD_**

**_Akari Tan: Te tengo un fic NaLu con un Natsu muy... natural... creo que coincidirá para el capítulo 24. Por cierto... nooooooo, qué va! No me había dado cuenta que te gustaba NaLu... sólo eran imaginaciones mías XD_**

**_Y cómo no, gracias Gabe Logan. ¡Siempre estás ahí leyéndome! Por cierto, ya te contesté a tu pregunta ;)_**

_**Saludos!**_


	19. La casa de él

**La casa de él **(Natsu x Lucy)

Estaba agotada. Se había ido de misión fácil con Wendy y Charle. Necesitaba el dinero para pagar el alquiler del apartamento. Seguramente si hubiera hecho una misión con Natsu, hubiera destrozado todo y no le alcanzaría para pagarlo.

Apenas veía por dónde iba. Sabía que para llegar a su casa tenía que atravesar un bosque y ahí estaba, caminando ya de noche en medio de un bosque. De golpe vio una casa y pensó: "¡Ya he llegado, por fin!"

Entró por la puerta, sin darse cuenta que no había necesitado la llave. Se fue hacia la cama que había y se tiró de planchazo encima sin importarle nada.

- ¡Aargh!

Alguien exclamó un poco enfadado. Natsu se despertó molesto.

- ¡Quién narices...! -

Pero se detuvo al ver quién era. ¿Qué hacía Lucy en su casa? ¿Qué hacía ella en su casa? ¿Qué hacía ella durmiendo en SU cama? Pero la rubia no se había despertado ni con el grito de Natsu. Él se la quedó mirando. Era hermosa... ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?

A quién iba a engañar. Le atraía mucho y se sentía muy cómodo con ella.

La recostó como pudo y la tapó con la manta. Y sin pensar más se puso él también a dormir, junto a ella. Lucy boca arriba rendida con la cabeza un poco ladeada y él a su lado con el cuerpo inclinado hacia ella. Estaba tan bien sintiendo el olor característico de la rubia. Se sentía como en la casa de ella ahora. Era muy agradable.

Al día siguiente.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Un grito agudo despertó a Natsu y a Happy de un salto. Luego el pelirosa notó tal puñetazo que salió volando de su cama y se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Qué haces durmiendo conmigo, pervertido!

Natsu se sobó la cara.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Lucy? Debería ser yo quien preguntara por qué te metiste en mi cama...

Lucy entonces se percató. Aquella no era su casa. Empezó a sonrojarse violentamente. Luego se dio cuenta que incluso estaba vestida con la ropa del día anterior, luego Natsu no la había tocado.

- L-Lo siento, Natsu, yo... yo... - ¡Qué iba a decir! - Estaba tan cansada... que... que...

- Luego te quejas que yo entro a tu casa sin permiso... - refunfuñó bajito el matadragones de fuego.

Y tenía toda la razón.

- Lucy acosa a Natsuuuuu... Le gusssssta.

Natsu no lo pillaba y seguía normal y Lucy en ese momento quería que se la tragara la tierra.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**El capítulo anterior era en casa de Lucy, ahora toca en casa de Natsu. Hi,hi,hi. Algún día le tocaba al pelirosa sentir simpatía por lo que hace él en casa de la rubia, ¿no?**_

_**Es muy tierno, pero, no siempre voy a hacer lemons o cosas pervetidas. Hahahaha.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	20. Verte

**Verte **(Natsu x Lucy)

¡Estaba harto! ¡No había manera de coincidir con la rubia! ¡Él sólo quería ir de misión con ella! Pero no entendía porqué Mirajane parecía como si quisiera apartarlo de ella.

"No, que si no Lucy no gana suficiente como para pagar el alquiler", recordó la frase de la peliblanca. ¡Sólo pedía verla! ¡Hoy se conformaría con ello!

- Eh, llamita, qué apagado estás. - Provocaba Gray.

Natsu sólo suspiró para sorpresa del gremio.

- Natsu, mira, una misión. - Le dijo con cara feliz Mira.

Él puso morros y contestó de mala manera:

- No la quiero.

Más sorpresa todavía. ¿Qué le pasaba a Natsu?

Entonces entró por la puerta Lucy, alegre por haber completado otra misión tranquila. Natsu levantó la cabeza, se le iluminó la cara y salió corriendo hacia ella, casi avalanzándose. Entonces la agarró en un fuerte abrazó y le dijo claramente:

- No aguantaba tanto tiempo sin verte.

A Lucy se le aceleró de peligrosamente el corazón. No entendía la desesperación con la que el pelirosa la había abrazado. ¡Además de eso, la estaba abrazando!

En el gremio se escuchó un suspiro general de sorpresa.

Para Natsu, Lucy era especial, estaba claro. Sólo faltaba que ellos se dieran cuenta.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Un drabble tierno. Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Con éste celebro el capítulo 20! Quién me lo iba a decir!_**

**_Gabe Logan... supuse que Natsu tendría la casa decente gracias precisamente a Lucy XD_**

**_Niixuiix, de vez en cuando hay que poner a Natsu como inocente, aunque Hiro Mashima ya ha demostrado de que también es un poco perver... Hi,hi,hi,hi_**


	21. Al fin y al cabo se la vio!

**Al fin y al cabo se la vio** (Natsu x Lucy)

Natsu estaba pensando en una de las mesas del gremio. Eso no era buena señal. Últimamente cada vez que pensaba (un poco) algo salía explotando o alguien salía mal parado de sus travesuras. Sus ideas daban miedo.

Pero hoy no era eso lo que pensaba.

- _Seguro que se la ha visto... sí... No puedo permitir que me gane, no. ¡Además, él es un exhibicionista! ¡No puedo permitir que ella se acerque! ¡No puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar! ¡No quiero que le guste!_

Mirajane miraba curiosa al pelirosa.

- _No, no, no, me niego a aceptarlo. ¡Por qué tuvo que pasar! Me da envidia... ¿Envidia? ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! ¡Seguro que la mía es más grande y mejor que la de Gray!_

Suspiró.

_- Sólo quedaba que ella la viera. Por él perfecto, pero seguro que se violentaría._

Empezó a estirarse de los pelos.

-_ ¡Lo peor es que entonces fue culpa mía! ¡Por quéeeeeee! ¡Nooooo!_

- Natsu, ¿qué estás pensando? - Preguntó finalmente Mira a un deprimido matadragones.

- Mira.

- Dime.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vino Lucy aquí?

- Creo que sí. La metiste al gremio y empezaste una pelea porque uno te dio mal la información sobre Salmander. Luego empezaste a pelear con Gray. - Rió ella.

Natsu la miraba como diciendo "¿De verdad no recuerdas nada más?"

- Y no, no recuerdo mucho más.

Natsu se puso a llorar.

- ¡Fue culpa mía por quitárselos, entonces se la vio!

- ¿De qué hablas, Natsu? - Mira ya estaba perdiendo el hilo.

- ¡Lucy vio el pito de Gray porque yo le quité los calzoncillos en esa pelea!

Y siguió llorando como un niño pequeño.

Mira abrió los ojos e intentó esconder su risa delante del disgusto del Dragneel.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Lucy se quiso tapar la cara pero no lo hizo del todo...**_


	22. Cómo ha cambiado el gremio

**Cómo ha cambiado el gremio**

Mirajane estaba limpiando la barra, pensaba en sus cosas.

Cuánto había cambiado el gremio... Miró hacia Erza, Gray, Natsu y Lucy. Rió para sus adentros.

Todo había sido gracias a ella. A partir de su llegada Natsu cambió totalmente y eso provocó que la gente de su alrededor también.

Mira recordaba cómo el pelirosa trataba un poco brusco a la rubia al principio. De hecho, también recordaba el carácter macarra que llevaba siempre encima. Pero poco a poco, desde la llegada de Lucy, su sonrisa fue haciéndose más amplia. El hecho de que a la primera él la trajera al gremio y el hecho de que quisiera formar equipo con ella (aunque al principio fue para utilizarla en una misión), ya era algo muy positivo para el pelirosa. Antes de Lucy, él iba sólo con Happy y nadie más, y ni se planteaba un equipo más grande. No acababa de confiar. La maga estelar lo hizo afianzar el camino por el que él ya iba pero empezaba a decaer. Ni siquiera se planteaba hablar o reír con Gray o Erza o tratar con otra gente de otros equipos. Y menos desde que Lisanna "murió".

Miró a su hermana. Seguro que ella también se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha cambiado el corazón de estos chicos. Y el de ella misma.

Mirajane continuó limpiando la barra.

Se alegraba por todos, pero sobre todo por Natsu, junto a Lucy se le veía realmente feliz.

.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Otro light, pero me apetecía mucho hacerlo.**_

_**niixuiix, de ver en cuando hay que poner inocente a Natsu... de hecho creo que depende la situación cambia. Cuando se trata del gremio y cuando se trata de estar con Lucy, son diferentes aunque estén relacionadas.. Hahahaha**_

_**Gabe Logan, me encanta que sigas por aquí. Gracias por tus comentarios. Por cierto, qué tal van tus fics?**_


	23. Las patadas de Lucy

**Las patadas de Lucy **(Natsu x Lucy)

_POV Natsu_

Otra vez me había colado en su casa y otra vez me había dado una patada... ¿Por qué no se acostumbra? Sabe que voy muy amenudo...

Bueno, lo que quizás no sabe por qué. Ni yo tampoco. Simplemente me siento bien entrando a su casa. Sé que ella tarde o temprano aparecerá y la veré.

Recuerdo la primera vez que entré. Me metió una patada reversa que estampó mi cara junto con la de Happy contra la pared. Realmente, no me dolió mucho. Estava acostumbrado a recibir más. Vi cómo hacía un contrato estelar con Plue y fue entonces que le propuse que hiciéramos equipo.

Luego he recibido algunas que otras patadas y puñetazos más y, a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo, me he dado cuenta que Lucy se ha vuelto más fuerte. No sólo fisicamente (sus patadas cada vez me duelen más) y mágicamente, si no también mentalmente. Ama al gremio, lo considera su casa y su familia y ama a todos aquellos que lo formamos, a sus nakamas. ¡Está dispuesta a luchar!

Me alegra mucho haberla llevado a Fairy Tail.

Me encanta verla cada día, ver su sonrisa, hacer misiones, protegerla y que ella me apoye y esté a mi lado.


	24. Las noches de Natsu

_[Dedicado a Akari Tan, quien quería un Natsu pervertido. Espero que esto sea de tu satisfacción...]_

_._

* * *

**Las noches de Natsu** (Natsu x Lucy)

Era de noche. Casa de Natsu. Éste no "podía" dormir. Estaba dando vueltas en la cama y su cara completamente colorada.

_- ¡Ah, Natsu... sí... aaaah!_

_- ¡Hazme gozar, Natsu!_

_- ¡Nyaaa...! ¡Aaah!_

_- Mmm... sí... aaah..._

Se levantó de golpe, sudando, respirando agitadamente.

¿Por qué? ¡Por qué últimamente soñaba con eso! En sus sueños veía a Lucy vestida de conejita contoneándose o como si le estuviera haciendo algo realmente... erótico... o recién salida de la ducha y una toalla peligrando de caer o muy cerca de su cuerpo...

¡Por qué! Se sentía muy raro, pero debía admitir que le gustaba imaginarse de esa manera a la rubia. Era muy excitante.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna. ¡Oh, perfecto, estaba empalmado!

Giró la cabeza y miró el estado de Happy: estaba durmiendo. ¡Buf!

Desde que empezó a tener esos sueños, al despertarse, su miembro reclamaba liberación, pero teniendo a Happy por ahí rondando, no le hacía nada de gracia realizar "esa liberación". ¡Pero es que había tantas veces que no podía aguantarse! A veces le resultaba muy incómodo. Si Happy no estaba o dormía en el comedor, entonces lo hacía. Y peor era levantarse de la cama cuando el gato lo despertaba. No quería que lo viera de esa manera y debía decirle que le dejara "cinco minutos más para despejarse" que en realidad eran para calmarse o salir corriendo hacia el baño y que no lo viera.

¡Aaah! Qué desesperación. Y sin decir que cuando llegaba al gremio y la veía a ella, su imaginación remitía a esos sueños y si no le sangraba la nariz era una milagro, pero su amiguito del piso de abajo sí que lo notaba y debía pensar en cosas desagradables y que lo enfriaran. Es decir, una pelea con Gray, por ejemplo. Quizás el propio Gray era un exhibicionista pervertido, pero le ayudaba a evadirse al menos...

¡Y qué duro era pedirle una misión conjunta a Lucy! Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de tirarse encima y notar sus grandes pechos, tocárselos, rozar su piel, y todo eso, pero debía contenerse. Estaba claro que no podía hacerlo ahí en medio. Bueno, ni ahí en medio ni en ningún lado, puesto que no se lo había propuesto a la chica ni creía que se lo dejara hacer. A pesar que en el gremio lo consideraran un idiota feliz, en realidad él se sentía un infeliz por no poder disfrutar tanto como quisiera del cuerpo de su amiga rubia. Es por ello que se colaba en su casa e intentaba pillarla salida de la ducha, con todavía algunas gotitas escurriéndose por el escote... ooh... eso era placer visual. Le encantaba cuando el viento le levantaba la falda o daba una de sus patadas giradas. En un milisegundo podía verle las braguitas o... el tanga... sí, adoraba esa prenda. Le dejaba ver los cachetes del culo de Lucy. ¡Y qué culo! ¡Madre mía, el culo! ¡Era tan perfecto!

Natsu volvió a la realidad y nuevamente bajó su cabeza.

Su imaginación había volado demasiado y su pene lo reclamaba más todavía.

Mierda.

Ojalá Lucy le ayudara a "relajarse".

Se le empezaron a caer las babas. ¡Pensar en eso no le ayudaba! ¡Pero es que le apetecía tanto meterle un gran repaso a la chica!

Lloró internamente.

Volvió a mirar a Happy. Este se removía en sueños.

Malo.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado y se fue hacia el baño.

Le gustaba más hacerlo en sitios cómodos, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Al menos en ese ratito podría pensar en tantas guarradas como quisiera con SU rubia.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo está dedicado a Akari Tan. Lo prometido es deuda y te dije que te haría algún capitulillo con un Natsu pervertido. Hi, hi, hi, hi. Espero que te haya gustado. Me ha costado un poco meterme en el papel de un tío. No creo que ni lo haya logrado bien, pero... algo es algo, ¿no?**_

**_Gabe Logan, tranquilo, ya escribirás cuando puedas!_**


	25. Al fin y al cabo se las vio

_[Capítulo relacionado con el número 20 "Al fin y al cabo de lo vio" de estos Drabbles]_

_._

* * *

**Al fin y al cabo se las vieron **(Natsu x Lucy)

Natsu continuaba deprimido encima de la estaba a su lado, algo sorprendida por las cosas que llegaba a pensar el Dragneel. De golpe, Natsu volvió a pensar y comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa Natsu?

- Mira... acabo de recordar lo que un día me dijo Hibiki... cuando estuvo luchando con Lucy...

- ¿No me digas que te pondrás celoso porque él luchó con Lucy?

- ¡Yo no me pongo celoso! ¡Y no es eso!

- ¿Entonces?

- Me dijo... que... - haciendo pucheros - que... Géminis (entonces controlado por otra maga estelar) se transformó en Lucy y... y...

- ¿Y?

- ¡Le enseñó las tetaaaaaas! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mira se quedó patidifusa y Natsu echaba lagrimones. La peliblanca reaccionó.

- P-Pero eso fue Géminis. No Lucy.

- ¡Pero era el cuerpo de Lucy! ¡La réplica exacta! - hizo una pausa. - ¡Ese niñato seductor vio las tetas de Lucy antes que yo! - volvió a llorar.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Aunque sigo el manga, la imagen que tengo en mente es la del anime. Ahora no me viene a la cabeza la cara de Hibiki en ese momento XD**_


	26. Gracias por salvarme

_[Dedicado a ZoraidaEdelweiss. Aún así, si quieres a una Lucy más pervertida... la haré, MUAHAHAHAHA]_

_._

* * *

**Gracias por salvarme, Natsu** (Natsu x Lucy)

.

¿Que cómo acabaron así? Pues sencillo: una misión.

.

Flashback

_- ¡Lucy, hagamos una misión! - dijo Natsu tirándose encima de ésta._

_Lucy suspiró._

_- Sí, tengo que pagar el alquiler..._

_- He encontrado una en la que dan una buena recompensa y no parece ser muy complicada._

_Natsu le extendió el papel. Lucy lo miró y asintió con energía._

_- ¡Vamos, entonces!_

_Lucy, Natsu y Happy salieron del gremio hacia el destino. La misión consistía en recuperar una reliquia de una familia. Por la recompensa que ofrecían pensaron que se trataba de gente rica pero al llegar a la casa del demandante, ésta era pequeña y sin mucho espacio._

_- Bienvenidos, ¿de qué gremio sois?_

_Natsu y Lucy estaban desilusionados y anonadados por la pequeña casita que tenían delante. Ambos se miraron y los dos pensaban en lo mismo: ¡Cómo narices les iban a dar la recompensa que decían si aparentaban no tener dinero!_

_- S-somos de Fairy Tail._

_- Oh, perfecto. Pasad._

_La señora los metió en casa y los sentó en el sofá. Presentó a su marido y luego les explicó la misión mientras tomaban un té. Les explicó su histori y el porqué debían recuperar la reliquia. La señora explicó que vivía en una casa tan pequeña porque esa reliquia le fue robada y quien la tenía ahora en su poder se aprovechaba de las riquezas que le daba, pero no podía permitirlo. Se notaba por su parte que no era egoísmo, sino que ella sabía cómo utilizar decentemente esa reliquia pues le venía de herencia._

_Robar y devolver. Aparentemente fácil._

_Los señores de la casa les sonrieron._

_- Puesto que venís de Magnolia y está algo lejos os hemos preparado una habitación para que podáis dormir aquí y os evitéis los quebraderos de cabeza en buscar un hotel. Ahora es época de turismo y os sería difícil._

_Ambos asintieron._

Fin Flashback

.

Lo que Lucy no se imaginaba es que la señora les había preparado sólo UNA habitación. Correcto. La casa era pequeña y la habitación también. Sólo había una cama. A Natsu poco le importaba, ¡qué feliz era! ¡Pero no podía permitirlo! Vale, el Dragneel nunca la había tocado pero... ¿quién diría que esta vez no lo hiciera? ¡Y encima dormía con el torso al aire!

Además Happy no estaba, la señora, viendo que era un gato, lo acomodó al lado de la gatita que tenían ellos y como ésta tenía un plato de pescado, el exceed cayó rendido en la casita de la minina.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía dormir.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Natsu a su lado, de espaldas a ella y durmiendo como si nada.

Definitivamente el problema sólo lo tenía ella.

Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Natsu fue el primero en despertar. Se incorporó y miró a Lucy que dormía dándole la espalda. El pelirosa se apenó un poco. A él le gustaba la rubia. Le encanta estar cerca de ella, pero cuando debía dormir con ella en alguna misión... se le hacía muy duro dormir, aunque no lo pareciese. Se apenaba de ser una molestia o un problema para la rubia. Estaba claro que él no iba a hacer nada si ella no lo quería. Ante todo, él era decente (aunque por lo visto a veces se le escapaba algo sin querer). Le atraía, no lo podía evitar. Así que, debía vaciar la mente e intentar pensar sólo en la misión.

Se acabó de vestir y fue a despertar a la rubia. Era hermosa mientras dormía.

- Hey, Lucy, levántate.

Movió suavemente a la chica. Ésta se frotó los ojos y vio a un Natsu con una amplia sonrisa. Se sonrojó tanto que debía meterse debajo de la sábanas y salió por el otro lado de la cama.

La cara de confusión de Natsu era una gran foto.

* * *

- Vale, ahí es la puerta principal y ahí la trasera. Creo que sería mejor entrar por la trasera.

- ¿Y por qué no por una ventana?

Lucy lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza. No se acordaba que a Natsu le encantaba entrar por las ventanas, como en su casa.

* * *

Una vez dentro, notaron una falsa tranquilidad. Era muy sospechosa pero intentarían ir lo más rápido posible hacía la reliquia y sacarla de esa caja fuerte. Seiban moviendo por los pasillos, intentando esquivar al personal.

Sin darse cuenta, Lucy fue cogida por la espalda.

- ¡SUELTA A LUCY!

Un tipo alto con bigote y apariencia de señorito había cogido violentamente a la chica y la amenzaba de cortarle el cuello con un cuchillo.

- Señoritos, si no se van, la mataré.

De golpe aparecieron cinco hombres a su parecían solamente hombre ponía una cara muy sádica y la mano que agarraba a Lucy empezó a moverse sin soltarla hacia un pecho de ésta. Lo empezó a manosear agresivamente. A Natsu se le estaban hinchando bastante las narices,

- ¡_A éstos me los cargo yo en un santiamén!_

Y así fue. Natsu estaba tan enfadado que casi con un aparente tornado de fuego los derribó a todos y su mirada se enfocó otra vez al señor con el bigote, esta vez con un odio profundo y llamas a su alrededor.

- Suéltala.

- ¡S-si te mueves, la mató!

No podía permitir que le hicieran nada a su chica. "Ay, no", se corrigió Natsu. A su nakama.

Bajó sus llamas. Lucy lo miraba y se le saltaban las lágrimas. Tenía miedo. Pero el hecho de ver a Natsu allí de pie, delante de ella y con esa mirada tan fiera, le hacía sentirse fuerte y ya salvada.

En un momento dado, Happy dio un golpe al señor e hizo que se despistara un poco, gracias a ello Lucy se liberó y le metió una de sus mega patadas. Luego salió corriendo hacia Natsu y éste la abrazó para luego, mirando de manera amenzadora al hombre que le había puesto un cuchillo en su precioso cuello. La dejó ir, se acercó tranquiliamente al hombre que estaba temblando y le preguntó cogiéndolo de la camisa:

- ¿Dónde está la reliquia?

El hombre no decía nada, pero sus ojos temblorosos delataban una dirección.

Los tres magos se dirigieron hacia allí y vieron la caja fuerte. Natsu con un golpe en rabia destrozó la puerta y cogió la reliquia. Eso hizo estremecer más al señor. Una caja de alta seguridad, con un metal muy resistente había sido destrozado por ese chaval. Temblaba.

- ¡Vámonos!

De camino a la salida le propinó un fuerte golpe al señor dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡Natsu!

- ¡Así aprenderá y se acordará de mí!

Cogió la mano de la rubia y salieron corriendo hacia su cliente.

Natsu se estaba aguantando las ganas de quemar la masión de ese cabrón tan desagradable.

* * *

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que hayáis podido recuperar mi reliquia. - Casi cantaba la señora de gozo y alegría.

Se la puso en la mano y luego posó la otra mano encima. Dijo unas palabras y la reliquia empezó a levitar un poco para cambiar el aspecto de la señora.

- Ésta joia otorga riqueza a los descendientes puros de nuestra familia. Esa riqueza no aparece de la nada, si no que almacena ahorros que nosotros mismos le damos. Es como un mini banco. -Rió la señora y prosiguió. - El hombre a quien se lo habéis robado era mi hermano. Se hubiera merecido heredar la reliquia si no hubiera traicionado a nuestra familia y si no hubiera mal utilizado esta joia. Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que ahora mi hermano aprenda a vivir en la pobreza y aprenda los valores del capital.

- Y otros valores también. - Murmuró Natsu algo enfadado.

Lucy lo escuchó y se ruborizó un poco. Realmente al pelirosa le había molestado que el hombre la tomara así.

La señora añadió un detalle.

- Me consume mucha energía retomar el punto en el que me encontraba de mi riqueza, así que el pago os lo enviaré al gremio en un par de días. - Y con una amable sonrisa siguió. - Es tarde estaría bien que cenaseis y durmierais aquí.

Natsu y Lucy se pusieron algo nerviosos pero agradecieron la hospitalidad de la mujer.

* * *

Después de la cena Natsu estaba agotado, más que de la magia que había utilizado, de la furia que había sentido. Se metió en la cama, arrimadito al borde y cerró los ojos.

Lucy lo miraba. Le daba un poco de pena que después de lo que había hecho por ella, tuviera el pobre que dormir de esa manera. Se metió en la cama también pero mirando a su espalda. Alargó los brazos y lo empujó hacia el centro de la cama para sorpresa del pelirosa.

- ¿L-Lucy?

- No te mereces dormir tan al borde. - Dijo Lucy von una voz de susurro y sonrojada.

Natsu la estaba notando. Notaba uno de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. En ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta (como si no lo hubiera notado antes) del buen cuerpo de Natsu. Lo estaba abrazando y eso provocaba en ella un placer indescriptible. Quería tocarlo y averiguar más sobre el cuerpo del matadragones. Entonces empezó a acariciarlo. Natsu no salía de su asombro y no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Te molesto? - Preguntó con una voz un poco provocadora Lucy.

- N-no... - Contestó Natsu. Eso le estaba gustando mucho y debía calmarse.

Lucy tenía ganas de bajar, sí. También tenía ganas de compensarle el día de hoy por haberla salvado. No lo había hecho nunca pero seguro que algo podría hacer. Su mano empezó a descender hasta que encontró el pantalón. Iba a entrar bajo él cuando la mano de Natsu la paró.

- L-Lucy, ¿qué ha-haces? - Se le notaba nervioso.

- N-Natsu yo... quiero agradecerte que me hayas salvado.

- Para eso, con un gracias basta... en serio...

Lucy notó que la respiración del pelirosa era más rápida. Estaba nervioso. No lo hubiera pensado nunca. Se acercó un poco más a él haciendo que sus pechos quedaran bien pegaditos a la espalda del chico. Natsu peligraba, empezaba a excitarse y eso no era bueno teniendo a Lucy como la tenía. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba tan metido en esos pensamientos que perdió la fuerza de su mano, la que agarraba a Lucy, y ésta aprovechó entonces para meterse debajo del pantalón y ¡debajo del calzoncillo!

- L-Lucy...

Oh, sí, lo estaba notando. El pelirosa estaba algo erecto. Y no entendía por qué pero a ella eso también le excitaba mucho. Empezó a acariciar el miembro del chico. Éste se estremeció un poco y no sabía dónde colocar las manos.

- Natsu... enséñame cómo te gusta...

Natsu estaba como en el cielo. Su rubia le había dicho una cosa muy pervertida y su mano tenía claras intenciones de hacerle una paja. Se sentía placenteramente feliz. Y eso lo había notado la chica.

- ¿S-Segura?

- Sí.

Natsu estaba lo más sonrojado que podía. Si no se controlara un poco, seguro que quemaría la almohada. Con una de sus manos hizo que la mano de Lucy agarrara suavemente su miembro y empezó a acompañarla en el movimiento de arriba y abajo. Lucy estaba sorprendida de lo dura que se le estaba poniendo al Dragneel y de vez en cuando apretaba un poquito más, provocando un pequeño suspiro próximo al gemido del chico. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que la parte de la punta era más sensible y la acariciaba más.

- L-Lucy... deberías d-dejarlo... yo... - Apenas podía hablar.

- ¿Por qué? - Se acercó al oído del chico y siguió. - Quiero que acabes...

Con eso, el matadragones no pudo aguantar y rápidamente apartó la mano de la chica y se encogió un poco soltando un pequeño gemidito.

La Heartfilia no entendía, luego Natsu se lo aclaró.

- N-no quería que te mancharas...

- Pero entonces tú...

- No te preocupes.

Natsu se levantó muy sonrojado de la cama y se dirigió hacia su mochila y luego hacia el baño. Lucy lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa. Era un buen chico. Ella siempre pensaba y sufría que Natsu la fuera acosar y finalmente fue ella quien lo hizo. Se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento, pero a la vez había aprendido cosas nuevas sobre el pelirosa.

El mago volvió y dudó si en volverse a meter en la cama. Miró a Lucy y ésta le sonrió. Él también le respondió con una sonrisa. Se metió dentro de la cama y se recostó de manera que pudiera ver a la maga estelar.

- Eres una pervertida. - Dijo con una risita.

Lucy no sabía para dónde mirar, así que se giró dándole la espalda. En seguida notó unos brazos que la abrazaban.

- Sufrí mucho cuando ese tipo te cogió.

- Natsu...

La rubia se volvió a girar hacia él. Natsu había cerrado ya los ojos y había entrado en un profundo sueño. Hoy le dejaría dormir abrazada a ella. Era muy agradable. Prefería no pensar que ahora que ella lo había "tocado", él se fuera a sentir con la libertad también de hacerlo con ella. Pero si lo hacía, la única culpable había sido ella y... quizás le dejaba hacer.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Éste me salió One-shot... mu largo. Creo que le he metido mucha explicación innecesaria (relleno), pero lo creí conveniente para ambientar un poco más la historia. Simplemente era la excusa para la "guarrerida". Ha sido una ida de la olla... no lo tengáis en cuenta y punto XD**_

_**Por cierto, me gustaría que FanFiction dejara la posibilidad de una línea doble en blanco... hay veces que es necesaria. Las barritas no acaban de funcionar siempre. Espero que los puntitos que pongo no os molesten mucho.**_

**_Otra cosa, gracias Neko-Tiara por tus comentarios. Pensé que no me dejarías ningún comentario hasta que escribiera sobre Bixlow (que por cierto, lo estoy haciendo XD). ¡No te ofendas, por fi!_**


	27. Los cuerpos de Fairy Tail 1

**Los cuerpos de Fairy Tail (1) **(Lucy x Natsu?)

- Lucy, ¿no piensas que Natsu está bien?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Lissana?

- Bueno, observa, tanto Natsu, Gray como Gazille tienen un cuerpo muy bien entrenado para su edad. Vamos, que tienen tableta de chocolate con onzas bien marcadas...

Lucy giró a ver a Natsu, quien peleaba con Gray, y luego habló.

- Tienes razón, tiene unos buenos abdominales y brazos.

Lissana rio interiormente. Pero luego Lucy añadió:

- Pero no tienen nada dentro de la cabeza.

Y siguió bebiendo su refresco.

.

* * *

_**Notas autora:**_

_**Tranquila ZoraidaEdelweiss, comprendo que no a todo el mundo le apetece dejar comentarios. Me alegra tu respuesta y saber que estás viva!**_

_**Gabe Logan, sí, yo también a veces me canso de hacer que los personajes masculinos sean los que inicien todos. Estoy muy estereotipada, ciertamente. La verdad es que me gusta la idea de que Lucy sea la que tire hacia delante.**_

_**Riuzetsu, tendré en cuenta tu comentario. Iré pensando algo ;)**_

_**Akari Tan... yo también pensé lo mismo que tú... así que dame tiempo... MUAHAHAHAHAHA (Por cierto, de "poquito" nada XD), y lo de Gajeel, tomaré nota, aunque normalmente no lo hago como un santo xD**_

_**hannawb, me alegro! Yo también los leo normalmente por la noche XD**_

_**Neko-Tiara, sorry T.T Pero gracias por ser tan comprensiva!**_


	28. Las preguntas de Laxus

**Raijinshuu - Las preguntas de Laxus**

- Bixlow, ¿nunca has pensado en tener hijos?

Bixlow dirigió una mirada desagradable a Laxus.

- ¿Y esa pregunta?

- No sé... como siempre le dices "bebés" a tus almas...

- ¡Para qué quiero hijos si ya tengo muchos! ¡Y son mis bebés! - Todos los "cubitos" se apegotonaron al rededor de su "papá". - ¡Los cuido mucho! De vez en cuando debo cambiarlos de recipiente o repararlo o restaurarlo, tengo que alimentarlos con poder mágico, debo limpiarlos si se ensucian y mantenerlos, ¿crees que quiero tener más? ¡Ya tengo suficiente faena con ellos!

Laxus lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

- No crees entonces que les falta entonces una madre.

Bixlow se quedó en silencio. Laxus también. Bixlow dijo:

- ¡Prefiero tirarmeeeeee a tantas como puedaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Contestó Bixlow con la lengua fuera.

Laxus tenía otra gotita en la cabeza.

- Yo... sólo... va, da igual... Fried, ¿eres gay? ¿Por qué no intentas salir con mujeres?

Fried lo miró mal.

- Eres un cotilla, Laxus.

- Tsk, qué aburridos...

Se giró a Ever quien miraba al piso de abajo.

- ¿Y tú, Ever, ya te has tirado a Elfman?

Ever se giró con la cara sonrojada.

- ¡Eso no se le pregunta a una hada como yo, Laxus!

- Joer, ¿pero no estábais juntos?

- ¿Yo? ¿Por ese bruto?

- Pero si te pega. Se llama Hombre Elfo y tu Siempre Verde además de que vas de hada y él de criatura del bosque.

Y Laxus, él solito, empezó a descojonarse de risa.

Porque era Laxus y le tenían devoción, sino ya hubiera habido una pelea al estilo Fairy Tail.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios! ;)**_


	29. Interpretadlo

_Bueno... os quiero decir algo y seré sincera. Hace mucho que no entro en FanFiction y hay cosas nuevas. Para este capítulo quería hacer un juego pero, leyendo las Guidelines, he visto que mi capítulo violaría las normas. Y no quiero hacerlo... Así que lo he resuelto de otras maneras!_

_Natsu: ¡Pero qué más da, es Fairy Tail!_

_Lucy: Es verdad, ¿desde cuándo seguimos las normas?_

_Eva: Pero yo no soy de Fairy Tail..._

_Lucy: Erm... Warren ha averiguado que te gusta la marca y que te ha tentado ponértela, hihihi._

_Eva: (sonrojada) ¡No es verdad!_

_Natsu: ¡Venga, ánimo! (y sonríe con esa sonrisa suya que levantaría el ánimo hasta de un depresivo). ¡Eres buena persona, no lo haces con malas intenciones!_

_Eva: (con lagrimitas)_

_Natsu y Lucy: ¡Claro que sí!_

_Eva: ¡Bueno, dejemos ya estoy y empecemos con el capítulo!_

* * *

.

- ¡Auch, Natsu!

- Lo siento, Lucy, no estoy acostumbrado a esto...

- ¡Ah, no apretes tanto!

- Perdón, lo hago sin querer...

- ¡Aaaah!

- ¡Oh! - ¡Lucy, no aguanto más, estate quieta!

- ¡No!

.

* * *

**POV Bixlow**

¡Wow! Pensaba que ese niñato era mariquita con el pelo rosa, pero resulta que se está cepillando a la reina del cosplay. Jooooder... ¡con lo buena que está yo también intentaría tirármelaaaaaaa!

…

¡Buf! Ahora que lo pienso Mirajane me pondría parir, mis bebés se pondrían celosos y Laxus quizás se la quiere tirar también...

Vaya mierda. Yo también quiero probarla y se la ha llevado antes el criajo...

Qué pena.

* * *

**POV Laxus**

¿Cómo? ¡Al igual Natsu está haciéndolo con la rubia! ¡Juas, pensé que era demasiado idiota para estas cosas!

Bueno, cualquiera se pondría cachondo con esa maga, tiene unas tetas...

* * *

**POV Elfman**

¡Eso es lo que verdaderamente un hombre tiene que hacer! ¡Así se hace, Natsu!

* * *

**POV Mirajane**

¡Ups, creo que no debería entrar...! Quizás interrumpo. Veo que mi plan de dejarlos ahí los dos juntitos ha funcionado. Lo siento Lissana, pero era lo correcto...

* * *

**POV Makarov**

Mis hijos están creciendo... pero no pensé que Natsu maduraría tan pronto. Lo creí más ignorante. Espero que lo haga correctamente y no haga ninguna burrada.

* * *

**POV Gray**

¿Qué? ¿Ese flamita de Natsu lo está haciendo antes que yo? ¡Y ahora qué! ¡Me lo restregará por toda la cara! Joder... quizás si le pregunto a Lucy, me deja hacerlo también con ella.

¿Eh, quién está ahí detrás?

¡Ah, claro! ¡Juvia! Puedo pedírselo a ella...seguro que se deja... Oh, sí... Juvia también está buena... recuerdo cuando le toqué la teta, era blandita y daba gustito... Me arrepiento de haberme asustado en aquel momento en lugar de disfrutarlo.

¡Aaaaaaah, mi ropa!

* * *

**POV Erza**

(Sonrojo general) (No piensa)

* * *

**POV Levy**

¡Ese idiota de Natsu está haciendo daño a Lucy! ¡No lo puedo permitir!

Pero si entro y no es así... ¡quedaré en ridículo! ¿Qué hago?

Estoy nerviosa, me tiemblan las piernas.

Ojalá Jet y Droy me dieran una pista... o Gajeel, él tiene más sentido común aunque sea algo arrogante.

¡Ah, qué hago pensando en él!

¡Oh, no, Lucy! ¡Seguro que el burro de Natsu le está haciendo la puñeta!

* * *

**POV Gajeel**

Vaya... (cejas arqueadas) Y parecía tonto.

* * *

**POV Lissana**

Natsu... definitivamente han cambiado muchas cosas... Ahora hasta haces "eso" con Lucy...

¡No, me duele demasiado!

* * *

**_Escena real..._**

Natsu, Happy y Lucy habían llegado de una misión. Estaban cansados y tenían algunas heridas, así que Mira les dijo que fueran a la enfermería a curarse los dos, el uno al otro (ésto último lo dijo riéndose). Éstos se fueron algo sonrojados.

Ya en la enfermería:

- ¡Auch, Natsu! - dijo Lucy con dolor.

- Lo siento, Lucy, no estoy acostumbrado a esto...

Natsu intentaba curarle, pero restregaba muy fuerte el algodón con alcohol.

- ¡Ah, no apretes tanto! - A Lucy se le saltaban las lagrimitas.

- Perdón, lo hago sin querer...

Natsu se sentía un poco torpe y triste porque estaba haciendo daño a su Nakama cuando en realidad la quería curar.

- ¡Aaaah!

Realmente a Lucy le dolía y a causa de esto no paraba de moverse para zafarse del bruto de Natsu.

- ¡Oh! - Exclamó ya nervioso Natsu - ¡Lucy, no aguanto más, estate quieta! - Dijo con furia.

Natsu ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. Vale que no lo hiciera perfecto, pero la rubia no paraba de moverse y eso hacía que no pudiera ni curarla ni vendarla.

- ¡No! - Dijo arrebatándole el algodoncito al pelirosa.

Pero Lucy prefería curarse ella sola.

Otra realidad...

En Fairy Tail son unos degenerados pervertidos... qué le vamos a hacer. (Risa malévola)


	30. POC Bixlow

_Dedicado a Neko-Tiara, porque me dio a conocer esta pareja y... no me desagradó. Hi,hi,hi,hi. Espero que te haya gustado también la imagen :P_

* * *

_._

**POV Bixlow **(Bixlow x Lucy)

Bixlow la miraba de reojo, total, no sabía para qué disimulaba si su visor le tapaba los ojos...

Era preciosa, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el gremio y... sus tetas y sus piernas. Eran lo mejor. Y le gustaba más todavía cuando la veía cambiar de ropa. Definitivamente esa Lucy era la Reina del Cosplay. Le hacía mucha gracia.

Pero debía admitirlo, él a penas se podía acercar sin que ella tuviera algo de... cómo decirlo... miedo. Era como si se sintiera incómoda con su presencia y ya habían pasado por mucho.

Luego siguió pensando.

Claro, por mucho pero nunca de manera clara.

Desde el primer momento que la vio, se dio cuenta que quería ese cuerpazo. ¡Cómo desearía ser él quien le cambiara (quitara) la ropa! Pero le dio ya una mala impresión desde el principio: lucharon. Vaya, menudo galán estaba hecho.

Pero, luego... ¿ella no se dio cuenta que la miraba? ¿No se dio cuenta que en la isla se dejó pegar una patada sólo para no herirla?

Aunque la molestaba diciéndole si tenía algo con Natsu, nada más lo hacía para asegurarse que todavía estaba libre. Pero ella se molestaba.

Y cómo le jodía que ese niñato pelirosa se acercara a ella y le pasara el brazo como si nada casi tocándole una de sus grandiosas tetas. Cabrón con suerte. ¡Él también quería!

Suspiró.

Ya le gustaría exhibirse delante de ella como lo hacía Gray, seguro que caía en las redes. Ese traje tapaba mucho su verdadero cuerpo. Je, le gustaba mantener el misterio.

Se dio la vuelta.

Sí... algún día la convencería de estar con él.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, se me han descontado los capítulos pero según Fanfiction, ¡éste es el 30! Wow! Creo que estos drabbles se me harán muuuuy largos porque al menos, ya os lo digo, de los que tengo preparados, pasan los 40. MUahahahaha.**_

_**Saludos y gracias a todos los comentarios Neko-Tiara, Gabe Logan y (gracias por enseñarme lo de Fried!).**_


	31. El misterioso

_¡Otro dedicado a Neko-Tiara por sus comentarios privados! _

* * *

_._

**El misterioso** (Lucy x Bixlow)

Vale... sí, era misterioso pero también se había metido con ella en dos ocasiones y no se la tomaba en serio, siempre andaba molestándola por ahí con la lengua fuera. Se estaba cansando ya.

…

Pero es que tenía algo... el hecho de que tanta ropa lo tapara hacía que tuviera más ganas de saber lo que hay debajo de ella. Bixlow era un tiarrón grande y fuerte, ¡debía estar cuadrado!

Por otra parte, Natsu la sonrojaba. Era tan inocente, aunque sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa y esa supuesta ignorancia, había un chico (así tal cual) que quería gozar de vistas y tocamientos con el otro sexo, y por ahora el otro sexo que lo atraía era ella. Sin embargo, lo quería como un nakama, aunque la sonrojara. No podía ver a Natsu como algo serio (a pesar del cuerpo que se gastaba el "niño").

Lucy giró la cabeza hacia Bixlow de nuevo.

Ese hombre, parecía que todos los del Raijinshuu confiaran en él. Incluso había momentos, cuando no sacaba la lengua como un chalado, parecía sensato y entonces... parecía más varonil. A la vez se preguntaba cuán pervertido podría llegar a ser. Eso la ponía. Sí. Ella necesitaba a un hombre, no a un chaval. En el tiempo que había estado en el gremio había madurado bastante.

Lo que no le acababa de convencer es que la llamara "Reina del cosplay" pero seguro que si un día le hiciera una sesión, no le importaría en absoluto.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Sí, ahora me ha dado por estos dos. Le he cogido mucho aprecio a Bixlow.**

**Vale, por hoy dejo de subir, que he puesto muchos.**


	32. Celos

_Dedicado a Gabe Logan, sobre todo por su presencia por aquí y siempre dejando comentarios. A ver si alivio un poco lo de los dos anteriores capítulos ;)_

_._

* * *

_._

**Celos** (Lissana x Lucy)

No entendía qué le pasaba. Se supone que después de llegar de Edoras, ella debería recuperar la vida que llevaba en la Earthland, pero no podía.

Edoras la había cambiado, había cambiado sus sentimientos.

Pensó que al volver, las personas, al ser algo diferentes, harían que cambiara su tendencia, pero no. Se dio cuenta que la alma era la misma y por tanto la persona, daba igual que fuera más salvaje o más suave, era la misma.

Ya no podía negarlo más. Quizás en Earthland tendría más suerte que en Edoras.

Lissana miraba la copa de su refresco y suspiraba. Mira se acercó a ella.

- Hermana, ¿piensas en Natsu?

- No...

Eso sorprendió a la mayor. Pensaba que le diría que un "sí" y que ella contestaría "él ha cambiado". Pero ahora ya no sabía qué contestar.

- ¿Qué te pasa entonces?

Lissana miró hacia donde estaban Natsu, Happy y Lucy. Le molestaba mucho verlos a los tres juntos, tan felices.

Mirajane no conseguía entender.

Entonces Natsu se fue acercando a la barra y colocó un brazo a los hombros de Lissana.

- ¡Hola, Lissana! ¿Qué tal?

Lissana se había enfurecido. Sabía por qué estaba enfadada y sentía una ganas tremendas de pegar al pelirosa. Lo único que hizo fue quitarle el brazo de los hombros bruscamente e irse del gremio.

- ¿He hecho algo?

- Sinceramente, no lo sé, Natsu, pero estaría bien que intentaras hablar con ella, yo no he sacado nada.

Natsu salió tras ella y cuando la alcanzó le preguntó.

- ¡Estoy hasta las narices que estés todo el día con ella!

El matadragones se quedó estupefacto. ¿Significaba eso que Lissana sentía algo por él, que estaba celosa?

- ¿Sabes, Natsu? No voy a permitir que te la lleves y que te la quedes tú solito.

- ¿Ein? - Eso lo había descolocado. - No... no acabo de entender, no decías eso porque...

- ¡Me gusta Lucy y no me hace gracia que te acerques tanto a ella!

Vale, Natsu había entrado en estado de shock. Ya no era él. Era un pedazo de piedra blanca.

Lissana salió corriendo.

- A Li-Lissana... le... le g-gusta... Lucy...

- ¡Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba! - Happy y Mira estaban detrás de él. - Lo siento, Natsu, entonces quizás por eso estaba enfadada contigo. Deberás ir cuidado con ella, cuando Lissana se enfada, puede ser peligrosa...

Natsu sólo tragó. ¿Y ahora qué?

.

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:**

**Desde que leí esta pareja en los relatos de Gabe Logan, no me desagradó. Fue original. Tiene juego y siempre se puede meter a Natsu en medio XD**

**Saludos!**


	33. Rivales pero colaborando

**Rivales pero colaborando **(Bixlow y Lissana x Lucy)

Estaban Bixlow y Lissana en la barra. No es que hablaran mucho, pero su mirada estaba en un punto común: Lucy.

- ¿Des de cuándo?

- No lo sé... creo que fue en Edoras... ¿Y tú?

- Nos peleamos cuando Laxus intentó hacerse con el gremio.

Luego se miraron y volvieron a observar a Lucy.

Eran rivales en el amor. Sí. Pero no podían permitir lo que estaban viendo. Tendrían que unirse para quitarse más rivales de encima.

- Tú intentas enrollar a Gray y Juvia y yo parto la cara a Natsu.

- Hecho.

Y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Ni para Gabe Logan ni para Neko-Tiara. Un desvaríe que me entró en la cabeza. Así los dos están contentos (o los dos se traumatizan XD)**

**Saludos!**


	34. Las dos

**Las dos** (Natsu x Lissana x Lucy)

Natsu no se lo podía creer... tenía la cabeza que le daba vueltas. ¿Eso no era antinatural? ¿Por qué narices entonces Lissana le estaba contando eso?

_"Natsu... lo siento pero yo... yo... a mí... me... ¡me gusta Lucy!_"

No se podía quitar esa frase de encima. ¡Y para colmo le había pedido ayuda! ¿Qué iba a hacer él?

Ojalá salieran las cosas ligeramente diferente y las dos se tiraran a sus brazos a la vez. Eso sí que le molaría. Poderlas disfrutar conjuntamente.

Suspiró. Menuda fantasía se llevaba encima.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Debo agradecer todos los comentarios que habéis dejado hasta ahora. Lo siento a los que he hecho sufrir con algunas parejas, pero todavía quedan más XD Cuando desvarío un poco salen cosas como éstas... parejas que no a todo el mundo gusta, parejas que ayudo a descubrir, tríos, cuartetos, peligros, blah, blah, blah :P**_

_**Saludos y gracias a june-li, hkmadara, Akari Tan, Missy LKristn y Riuzetsu por vuestros recientes comentarios.**_

_** Gabe Logan, te he hecho sufrir pero ya ves que empiezo a ser más buena contigo. Más adelante te lo recompensaré (aunque también te haré sufrir más XD)**_

_**Neko-Tiara, me has sorprendido, no sabía que te gustaba el rollo Lissana/Lucy, pero me alegro que en el anterior capi no supieras decidirte... no llores... -va a animarla-**_

_**Saludos a todos!**_


	35. No se lo diré

**No se lo diré **(Bixlow x Lucy)

- ¿Se lo piensas decir?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tu ves a un tipo como yo con una hermosura como ella?

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Bah, el niñato del matadragones se la llevará.

Fried suspiró por su compañero Bixlow. Nunca lo había visto así. Esperaba que pronto se recobrara.

Giró la cabeza y lo vio jugueteando con sus almas.

Quizás no le afectaba tanto.

.

.


	36. Debajo del árbol

**Debajo de un árbol **(Gazille x Levy)

Jet y Droy entraron al gremio llorando. Lucy pensó que le había pasado algo a Levy, puesto que no la veía con ellos, así que fue a preguntar:

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Y Levy?

Los dos magos del Shadow Gear miraron a Lucy con mocos en la nariz y lloraron más fuerte. La cogieron de la mano y salieron con ella del gremio. Detrás de éstos se unieron Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy... vamos, casi todo el gremio.

Llegaron debajo del árbol donde en su día Levy fue maltratada y allí, bajo la sombra se encontraban Gazille y la peliazul durmiendo plácidamente. Ella apoyada en el hombro de él.

Jet y Droy no paraban de llorar, ¿por qué? Ellos tendrían que estar así con ella, no ese bruto del matadragones.

A todos los del gremio les salió una gotita en la cabeza y luego suspiraron con el corazón enternecido.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Hoy he subido tres porque todos eran cortitos y así doy una alegría a Neko-Tiara, quien quiere que llegue ya a los 40 (y no de edad XD)**_


	37. Los cuerpos de Fairy Tail 2

**Los cuerpos de Fairy Tail **(2)

Hoy era un día especial en el gremio, los tíos se encontraban casi todos en el mismo lado hablando de algo que les interesaba a todos: lo buenorras que estaban las tías de Fairy Tail.

Recordaban el día que Laxus atacó el gremio. Ese día había un concurso de las bellezas de Fairy. Seguían iguales: hermosas, con tetas y culo. Excepto Levy y Wendy. Ante eso Gazille echó un gruñido.

- ¡Eh, Bixlow, tú que pareces no cortarte! ¿Qué piensas de las chicas de Fairy Tail?

- ¡Me las comería a todaaaaaaas!

Detrás de él saltó un Natsu que sorprendió a todos:

- ¡Hay que decir que Lucy tiene una tetas bien grandes y blanditas y un culito que alegra la vista!

- ¡Eh, llamita! ¿Desde cuándo eres tú tan _perver_?

- Desde que veo a Lucy salir de la ducha, desde que he podido tener dos veces mi cara entre sus tetas (no recuerdo si hay más) y desde que se las vi (aunque fuera Géminis y de reojo). - Y sonrió como nada. - Ah, y lástima que Edo-Lucy no me enseñara lo igual que tenían los cuerpos...

A Macao se le cayó la barbilla al suelo y los demás no podían abrir más los ojos porque seguramente se les caerían al suelo. ¡Pedazo suertudo era el idiota de Natsu! Ya lo dicen: todos los tontos tienen suerte.

- ¡Eh, Natsu, pues a ver si me llevas contigo que yo también quiero disfrutar de la vista! - Dijo Bixlow con la lengua fuera y una gran sonrisa. - ¡Me tiraría encantado a la reina del cosplay!

Fried estaba sonrojándose por momentos (qué formal es el chico, por decirlo de alguna manera).

Laxus reflexionó.

- Ciertamente, Lucy está de vicio... Cuántas cosas podríamos hacerle, ¡eh, chicos! - Y rió escandalosamente.

- Juvia, tampoco está mal... - dijo Gray con algo de timidez.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

- ¿No jodas que no has hecho nada con ella? ¡Pero si se muere por tus huesos! Ha, ha, ha, ha, Lyon te la quitará. - Añadió el rubio de los rayos.

Gray recordó el día que la tocó por primera vez: en la batalla de Phantom Lord. Ese día, le tocó una teta. Luego recordó el examen de rango S y recordó el culazo de la peliazul. Aunque se hizo el asustado, seguía clavando la mirada en ese pandero que le hubiera gustado atacar. Miró sonrojado para otro lado y peligrando de una hemorragia nasal.

- Gray, tío, tu ropa.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah, dónde la he dejado!

- Bueno, Mirajane también se lleva la palma. - dijo Wacaba.

Sí... Mirajane... qué guapa estaba en bikini... Laxus se sonrojó. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas. Antes guardaba todas las revistas en las que Mira hacía de modelo, cómo las disfrutaba.

- ¿Erza? - Preguntó Natsu con miedo.

- Bueno, Natsu, dejando aparte el miedo que infunde... la tía está... bien desarrollada. - Dijo Gray.

Buf, el problema de ella es que daba miedo, sí.

- ¡La cosplayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! - Bixlow seguía con su sueño.

- ¡Eh, Bixlow, eso tiene solución, un día te vienes conmigo a casa de Lucy!

- ¡Valeeeee! - saltó de alegría junto a sus Babies.

- ¡Eh, yo me apunto! - Gritó Gray.

- Nosotros también. - Dijeron los adultos de la sección.

- Ju, sería interesante... - añadió Laxus.

En ese momento Lucy tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Ya falta menos, ya falta menos para... para qué? Si esto por ahora no se acaba! Buf, si supierais la cantidad de ideas que tengo anotadas para redactar y la otra cantidad de capítulos preparados... madre mía. Y cada vez se me va la pinza más XD**_

_**Que sepáis que es posible que empiece nuevas historias. Sí! **_

_**Os seré sincera, es la primera vez que hago tanto fic de una serie. ¡Estoy encendidaaaaa! (Estilo Natsu XD) I'm on fireeee!**_


	38. Eres increíble

_Recordemos capítulo 114, saga de la Batalla Fairy, cuando Levy está intentando descifrar los caracteres de Freid._

* * *

_._

**Eres increíble **(Gazille x Levy)

Levy se encontraba en el suelo hablando para ella misma:

- Hay que adaptar los caracteres pícaros a caracteres básicos. Identifica los caracteres básicos en la construcción de la regla... LOSU... ahora, si mapeamos esto en una gramática de Engaño básica...

Gazille estaba en silencio a su lado. Estaba alucinando. Al principio pensaba que ese pequeña era débil pero en ese momento estaba descubriendo que la fuerza física que demostraba no era su fuerza real, sino la inteligencia.

- Que sepas que eres increíble. No puedo entender ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo...

- ¡NO! ¡La L y la S son basura! ¡El código es ALS! - Saltó Levy señalándolo.

- Ya... ya veo...

¿Por qué Gazille había dicho eso? Era la primera vez que echaba un halago a una chica y ésta ni le hacía caso. Aunque, bueno, no era el momento ciertamente. También se dio cuenta de que la pequeña ya no temblaba cuando le hablaba. Eso en parte lo animaba a seguir en el gremio.

- No te preocupes. Voy a sacaros de aquí, chicos.

Debía admitir que la atraía un poquito...

- No me refería a eso... - dijo Gazille mirando hacia un lado un poco sonrojado.

- Por favor, parad a Laxus. - Diciendo esto Levy le dedicó una mirada fiera que sorprendió al pelinegro.

¿Poco? ¡Le atraía bastante! Sí, esa chica realmente tenía mucho valor. Ambos luego miraron a Natsu que seguía intentando empotrarse contra el "muro" encantado de Fried.

Levy se agachó de nuevo y continuó intentando descifrar el código.

Gazille prefirió volver a mirarla y estar a su lado. Aunque su cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado, le daba igual. Gazille se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos. La pose en la que estaba la chica no le ayudaba: estaba con el culo en pompa. El matadragones de hierro empezó a dejar volar un poco la imaginación, pensando en todo lo que le haría en esa postura, cómo disfrutaría de ese trasero: cómo lo tocaría, cómo le movería las caderas, cómo la haría sudar, cómo alcanzaría la parte más íntima de la chica, cómo se la met...

- _¡Para, para, Gazille! _- apartó la cara, - _¡No es momento de pensar en esas cosas, joder!_

Pobre, no podía evitarlo, por eso prefería ser un lobo solitario.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**No pude evitarlo cuando vi la postura de Levy en este capítulo XD Gabe Logan, disfruta!**_


	39. Batalla Lucy x Bixlow

_Recordemos también ese capítulo 114, cuando Bixlow y Lucy se enfrentan._

* * *

_._

**Lucy vs Bixlow**

Lo primero que pensó Lucy era en deshacerse de los "pequeños" de Bixlow.

- ¡Ábrete Puerta del Arquero, Sagitario!

- ¡Oooh! ¿Magia de espírttus estelares? ¡Tus espíritus también son unos frikis del cosplay!

- Derriba a esas cosas voladoras, ¿vale? - gritó Lucy a Sagitario.

Sagitario comprendió las órdenes y empezó a disparar hacia Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo y Puppu. Bixlow estaba sorprendido con esa maga, más bien de la puntería de Sagitario. Vale, era algo débil pero mientras la otra se entretenía a destruir sus "pequeños" él disfrutaba de la vista. Lucy estaba buena e iba con una especie de traje de animadora que dejaba bien marcadas sus tetas, dejaba ver todo su vientre y sus espléndidas piernas.

- ¡Ah, pequeños! - Gritó Bixlow. Se puso la manos a la cabeza. - ¡Primero os congelan y ahora os rompen!

- ¡Perfecto! - gritó Lucy animada.

- ¡Noooooo, pequeñooooos! - gritó con desesperación Bixlow. Luego paró y alzó la mirada. - Estaba de broma. - Añadió con una gran sonrisa y la lengua fuera.

Sí, estaba bromeando, pero ciertamente le había jodido que destruyeran los recipientes de sus "bebés" que él tanto había elaborado y personalizado para ellos. ¡Se dio un faenón y ahora esa rubita se lo había echado a perder!

- Y ahora, estoy encima de una tienda de juguetes... un baúl para los muñecos.

Sí... la castigaría. Intentaría dejarla inconsciente y disfrutarla mientras no despertara. No, eso era demasiado degenerado y quizás Laxus lo reñía (bueno, lo dudaba). Él prefería escuchar los grititos de la maga estelar. Sus pequeños quitaron las llaves a la chica.

- Me temo que no hay escapatoria par a ti ahora. Perdón por esto, pequeña chica-cosplay.

Igualmente le sabía mal herir a un bellezón así, pero debía hacerlo por la causa. Lo que más le gustaba de la chica era el cuerpo y se debía deshacer de él... al menos conservaría el alma.

- ¡A partir de ahora, tu alma servirá a los propósitos de Laxus!

.

* * *

.

Bueno, todos sabemos que el capítulo continúa pero...

Bixlow: ¡Me dio mucha envidia que ese putero de Loki tocara a la rubia! ¡Ojalá yo pudiera!

Loki: ¡Ah, no haberla atacado, so burro!

Bixlow: Pero si soy benévolo... ya lo visteis... (¡Joder, qué buena estaba Lucy con el látigo! Aunque casi me ahoga...)

Loki: Tienes envidia porque Lucy me da amor, no como tú con tus almas...

Bixlow: ¡Eh, que yo quiero mucho a mis pequeños!

Loki y Bixlow se enfrentan de nuevo.

Lucy: Vaya par...

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Erm... bueno. Otra ida de la olla... Lucy siempre está acosada por su cuerpo (incluso uno del Phantom Lord, recordemos, estaba encantado de ver sus bragas). Pero luego cuando intenta exhibirse no le hacen ni caso XD**_


	40. Cobra escucha

_Situemos esto cuando lo del Nirvana. En la pelea con los Oración Seis._

* * *

_._

**Cobra escucha**

Cobra estaba luchando con Natsu.

- ¿Qué narices ha sido ese pensamiento?

- ¿Qué, Cobra? ¿Verdad, que puedes escucharme?

- Q-qu... ¡Deja de pensar en eso! - Cobra estaba muy sonrojado.

- ¡Veo que a ti también te gusta!

- ¡N-noooooo!

Natsu sólo reía.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...tan...? ¡Para con eso! - Decía Cobra más rojo todavía.

- Natsu, tenías razón, las mujeres no deben acercarse mucho a él. - Dijo Happy con una sonrisa.

- ¡Estoy, harto, te voy a machacar con mi venenoooo! - _¡Puto pervertido de dragón del fuego!_

_._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Natsu hizo reír a Cobra. Happy preguntó a Natsu qué había pensado pero él sólo dijo que luego se lo diría. ¿Lo hizo? ¿Qué había pensado?_**

**_Gracias por los comentarios, y sí, efectivamente, corrompieron a Natsu..._**

**_Por cierto... Capítulo 40! Yujuuu!_**


	41. Pillada en la intimidad

**Pillada en la intimidad **(Lucy x Natsu)

A pesar de lo mucho que Lucy reñía a Natsu porque entraba en su casa, éste acababa haciendo lo que quería y se pasaba la vida en su casa. Estaba cansada, pero aunque el pelirosa no iba de noche, temía que un día fuera y la pillara en alguna situación... erm... íntima o con alguien (bueno, esto último no se lo creía ni ella).

Esa noche dando vueltas a ese mismo tema Lucy, dejó de escribir su novela, se fue a la cama y entre las sábanas decidió tocarse. Últimamente lo necesitaba mucho y cada vez que lo hacía la cara que le venía a la cabeza era la del matadragones de fuego. Eso la sonrojaba. Debía admitir que con el cuerpo bien entrenado del chico, tenía algo de curiosidad por verlo con... menos ropa.

Empezó a acariciarse. Luego metió la mano bajo sus braguitas y su respiración fue incrementándose.

Un dedo. Sus suspiros subían algo de volumen.

Dos dedos. Ya gemía de gusto.

- N-Natsu... ah...

- Lucy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué haces?

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Qué susto le había metido. Natsu miraba curioso debajo de las sábanas.

- ¡PERO QUÉ NARICES HACES, NATSU!

Enseguida se sacó las manos, se levantó y salió corriendo al baño lo más colorada posible que se puede estar. ¡Maldito, Natsu! ¡Su mayor temor había pasado! ¡La había pillado!

La puerta del baño se abrió y un Natsu con una sonrisa, pero no la de siempre, algo más peligrosa, se quedó en el marco.

- N-Natsu...

- Vine a buscar el saquito de Happy. Pensé que estarías levantada todavía.

Natsu se fue acercando a ella. Le pasó una mano por un lado de la cintura que bajó hasta la braguita, ya mojada, y empezó a acariciarle su feminidad.

- Lucy... ¿qué estabas haciendo, eh?

- N-Natsu... déjame... nada... yo...

Natsu la giró, la cogió en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama.

- ¿Por qué no continúas? - otra vez esa sonrisa.

El pelirosa estaba encima de ella. Su mano bajo de su plano vientre hasta las braguitas. Las arrastró suavemente hasta quitárselas.

- ¡Natsu, si es una broma, para!

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que esté bromeando?

Y bajó la cabeza para darle pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello. Ahora ambos podían oler el aroma del otro. Natsu disfrutaba con ello, la sentía bien, sentía sus hormonas. Y quería disfrutarla. No pensaba más, no era su fuerte.

Su mano metió un dedo en la chica.

- Ah... Natsu, no lo hagas...

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que hacías tú?

Lo movió instintivamente haciendo que la chica respirara más rápido.

Luego metió otro dedo y Lucy se arqueó un poquito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía miedo de lo que Natsu podría llegar a hacer con ella, pero lo hacía bien.

El matadragones acarició los pechos de la rubia por encima de su camisa-pijama y apretaba dulcemente sus pezones.

- Aaah... N-Nasu... voy a...

Estaba disfrutándolo tanto que se olvidó de esconder sus gemidos y de intentar alejar a Natsu. Todo lo contrario, lo aferró a ella agarrándolo por la espalda. Estaba llegando, ¡estaba llegando y lo estaba haciendo con los dedos de Natsu! Éste viendo lo húmeda que estaba metió un dedo más e hizo que la chica gritara de placer y se corriera por primera vez. Como el continuó e intentó profundizar más, la maga volvió a tener otro orgasmo.

Estaba agotada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía dos subidas seguidas. Natsu sacó sus dedos, se los limpió con un pañuelo y se recostó contento a su lado. No decían nada. Lucy intentaba recuperar su respiración y tragar lo que había sucedido.

Natsu la abrazó.

- ¿Mejor?

Lucy lo miró algo sorprendida y ruborizada. Prefirió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormirse. El pelirosa la acabó de recostar e hizo que estuviera dándole la espalda pero bien pegaditos. Fue ahí que la rubia se dio cuenta cómo estaba el Dragneel.

- _¡Oh, madre mía, Natsu está... Natsu está...!_ - tragó. - _¡Se la noto! ¡Está muy dura!_

Temía que fuera a pasar algo. ¡Ella estaba sin bragas! Pero no ocurrió nada. Natsu no intentó nada, simplemente se durmió rodeándola entre sus brazos.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, ya tocaba un NaLu. Para disfrute sobre todo de Gabe Logan y niixuiix**_


	42. Después de la ducha

**Después de la ducha **(Natsu x Lucy)

Por una vez, Lucy se aburría en su casa. El gremio estaba cerrado por mantenimiento ya que el día anterior Natsu y Gray lo habían medio destrozado a causa de una pequeña y estúpida "conversación".

Suspiró.

Realmente quien destrozaba todo siempre eran ese par. Amén de los que se agregaban luego.

Suspiró de nuevo y le salió una pequeña sonrisita. Qué le iba a hacer.

Natsu siempre iba a su casa, ¿y si esta vez era ella quien iba a la de él a hacerle una visita? Tenía curiosidad por saber si la habría mantenido ordenada como se la había dejado.

Cuando llegó a la casa en el bosque, le hizo gracia pensar en entrar por la ventana, como él hacía.

- _¿Qué cara pondrá? Ha, ha, ha, ha._

Entró por la ventana no con relativa facilidad y accedió a la parte donde estaba la cama del Dragneel. Justo en ese momento Natsu salía de la ducha pero salía... ¡DESNUDO!

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego bajó la mirada. ¡Se la estaba viendo!

- ¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, lo siento! - se dio la vuelta.

A Natsu no le importaba mucho ir desnudo.

- Debes llamar a la puerta cuando entras en casa ajena.

- ¡ESO PODRÍAS APLICARLO TÚ TAMBIÉN! - se giró para contestar, pero de nuevo se tapó los ojos porque lo volvió a ver. - ¡Ponte algo!

- Eh, estoy en mi casa. Voy como quiero.

- ¡Pero tienes a una señorita delante!

- Una señorita que sale del baño con una mini toalla a su alrededor aunque yo esté...

Natsu se iba acercando a la chica por detrás.

- Neeee... Lucy... qué rara eres... podrías disfrutar de mi cuerpo...

-_ ¿Cómooooo? _- ¡Tú eres más pervertido que Gray!

- Yo no me desnudo en el gremio. - Dijo con morros y dándose la vuelta.

Cuando Natsu ya estaba a punto de colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura, Lucy lo abrazó por la espalda. Ella estaba sonrojada y Natsu esbozó una sonrisa nada inocente.

- ¡Happy, ve a buscar algo de pescado que no tenemos! - Gritó al gato que estaba en la cocina.

- ¡Aye!

Y el gato salió sin saber que Lucy estaba allí.

- Lucy, creo que Happy tardará un poco.

Natsu se giró, la cogió en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama, él quedando encima.

- ¿Lo aprovechamos? Hi, hi.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, gente. Me animan mucho y me hacen seguir, no dejarlo abandonado._**

**_Niixuiix, sí, Natsu tiene una manera muy especial de ayudar a su amiga... Kukukuku_**

**_Gabe Logan, correcto, se la debía._**

**_Ruizetsu, me alegro que te gusten los NaLu y más que te gusten los que yo escribo! Gracias por comentar!_**

**_KlaraDic, había pensado en continuar pero... Quizás era demasiado lemon..._**


	43. Una copa de más

**Una copa de más**

Cana ya estaba metiéndose otra vez con el poco aguante de los demás. En su diversión obligó a Lucy a tragarse un par de cervezas.

- Bueno, Lucy... ¿con quién te acostarías?

- ¿Q-qué cl-clhashe d-de pregunda ed esha?

- ¡Anda dínoslo! - Soltó una contentilla Levy.

- ¡Sí, sí! - Juvia.

Mira sólo reía.

Y Lucy casi sin reflexionar y volviendo a tomar un trago dijo:

- Con Natsu, Gray, Loki, Hibiki y Bixlow.

Los ojos de todas se abrieron.

- ¿Bixlow?

Para nada les estrañaba Natsu (su nakama y estaba cuadrado), Gray (moreno y estaba cuadrado), Loki (su espíritu, era gentil, sentía amor y estaba bien de cuerpo) y Hibiki (éste último la ayudó mucho, era galán y muy guapo también), pero Bixlow...

- Sí, me gustaría saber qué hay debajo de tanto ropa... y... ya que me llama reina del cosplay... le haría una buena sesión, ku, ku, ku.

Las demás le pusieron cara de asco.

En otro sitio de Fiore.

- ¡Ugh!

- ¿Bixlow, estás bien?

- Nah, me han pitado los oídos.


	44. La regañina

**La regañina**

Lucy reñía a Natsu, para variar. ¡Había vuelto a entrar a su apartamento sin su consentimiento!

Pero Natsu sólo se limitaba a no mirarla a la cara.

- ¡Natsu, te estoy hablando! ¡Mírame a la cara!

- Ah, lo siento, Lucy, es que con ese escote es difícil. - Dijo tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa.

Imaginaos vosotros la cara de la rubia XD


	45. Pequeñas tensiones

**Pequeñas tensiones** (Bixlow x Fried)

Se miraron. Se giraron la cara. No podían admitirlo.

Laxus los miraba cada día y se reía. Hasta Evergreen se había dado cuenta de lo próximos que eran sus otros dos compañeros. Uno confiaba totalmente en el otro. Era muy bonito.

- Esos dos no se dirán nada. - Especuló Ever a Laxus y con tono molesta.

- ¿Qué más te da?

- Crean tensiones y me rompen el ambiente de hada.

Laxus miró al piso de abajo donde había una batalla campal organizada principalmente por Natsu, Gray y Gazille.

- Lo que tú digas. - Añadió con una gotita.

Bixlow era abierto de mente y le daba igual sentir algo por un tío que por una tía, pero que fuera Fried... tenía miedo que su amistad se rompiera. ¿Se lo diría? Tenía ganas de poderlo "macharcar" en la enfermería... buf, sí... muchas ganas.

Y por otra parte, Fried estaba cerca de la frustración. No del todo porque admitía que le gustaba meterse en las aguas termales con el mago de almas, pero le era confuso. Su idea de tradicional de pareja se desmoronaba por momentos. Además que en su casa todo era sobre Laxus, Laxus y más Laxus. No Bixlow.

- Eh, Raijinshuu, ¿vamos a hacer una misión para liberar tensiones?

Los otros tres miembros de grupo alegraron la cara y accedieron.

Laxus no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no. Ya crearía una situación favorable para los dos. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus nakamas y los apreciaba, así que sólo quería que fueran felices.

Antes de irse, volteó la vista hacia Mirajane, quien le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa despidiéndolos. Laxus rio y se despidió con dos dedos.

Sí, algo iba a hacer. Había aprendido mucho de Mira...

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno Neko-Tiara, éste es mi primer yaoi de Bixlow y el siguiente capítulo también lo será. Era lo que tanto ansiabas. Finalmente se convierte en el 45 XD**_


	46. Una relación especial

**Raijinshuu - Una relación especial **(Laxus x Fried x Bixlow)

Evergreen miraba a su equipo.

Menudo equipo.

Suspiró.

Todos estaban buenísimos y se desperdiciaban de esa manera. Suerte que nunca se había planteado salir con ellos.

Era una mujer fuerte y sabía llevarlo, pero igualmente fue un poco chocante verlo, y no una vez, ¡sino DOS! Quizás debería descansar de sus compañeros un tiempo, sí, hasta que se recuperase.

Los volvió a mirar.

- _¡Oh, madre mía, para qué entré!_

Flashback. Primera vez.

_El Raijinshuu llegaba de una misión. A pesar de su nivel, había sido algo complicada y se habían estado casi un mes fuera. Al llegar, Mirajane enseguida les preparó la enfermería y los cuatros descansaron en ella. _

_Evergreen era la menos lesionada. En seguida se recuperó. Luego fue Bixlow._

_La hada de los Raijinshuu se dirigía a ver cómo estaban sus nakamas cuando escuchó una especie de quejidos. Preocupada porque alguno estuviera empeorando entró sin pensar en la habitación y ahí se los encontró. Laxus intentaba desnudar a Fried y éste estaba sonrojado y con la mano en el paquete del rubio._

_Evergreen se dio la vuelta y se fue._

Fin del Flashback.

Pensó que quizás Laxus estaba desesperado y se aprovechó de la devoción que Fried sentía por él, pero al día siguiente los dos estaban recuperados y Fried estaba de muy buen humor, así que lo dejó pasar.

La segunda vez fue lo que nunca se imaginó, pero para ellos parecía estar bien. Fue en otra misión.

Flashback. Segunda vez.

_Evergreen subió a la habitación de Bixlow para preguntarle qué quería para cenar en el hostal. Para ella Bixlow era algo solitario, así que entró sin más (sorprendente, la puerta no estaba protegida!). De golpe sintió que los bebés de Bixlow la "atacaban" pero después se dio cuenta que simplemente le tapaban la cara para que no viera la escena: Bixlow estaba haciendo que Laxus se la chupara. Evergreen se desmayó allí mismo._

_Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación, rodeada de los hombres del equipo que la miraban curiosos. Se incorporó en la cama y no sabía qué preguntar exactamente. Se estaba sonrojando._

_- Lo siento Ever, debimos decírtelo... - dijo Fried con cara de pena._

_- ¡Pues, la verdad es que sí, me ahorraríais los disgustos y las escenitas!_

Fin del Flashback.

Bajó la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Qué clase de relación llevaban exactamente?

Luego levantó un poco la mirada y prefirió no haberlo hecho: Bixlow y Laxus tocaban el culo de Fried mientras miraban como si nada al piso de abajo.

- _¡Madre, más vale que me vaya con Elfman!_


	47. Después de la batalla Fairy

**Después de la batalla Fairy **(Luxus x Natsu)

Luxus había sido expulsado del gremio y tenía tiempo para reflexionar. Aunque habían tenido una batalla muy ardua y, entonces, no tenía interés en él porque lo consideraba débil, tenía cierta consideración y cariño al pelirosa. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Si realmente no le hubiera tenido ningún tipo de aprecio, durante la batalla no lo hubiera llamado por su nombre tantas veces, sino "niñato", "idiota" o "criajo" (aunque alguna vez se le escapara). Pero en lugar de eso, lo llamaba Natsu. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho que se muriera y haberse reído cuando pensaba que estaba hecho añicos. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho tanto daño. Ahora mismo le dolía pensar que lo había pensado. Habría preferido que se hubiera quedado inconsciente cuando le dio los primeros golpes.

Era un chico muy impulsivo y fuerte, sí. La primera vez que se presentó diciendo que había creado un juego, el chaval se había abalanzado a él. Eso le hizo gracia y lo puso algo tierno. Además, su abuelo le había dicho que nunca dejó de confiar en él, que seguía pensando que lo que hacía era un juego y, cómo le dijo durante la batalla, en realidad le preocupaba la gente y el gremio. Era un matadragones de fuego inocente pero a la vez muy intuitivo.

Rio algo sonrojado. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Le daba igual, pero debía opacar ese sentimiento que había crecido en él. Ahora recordaba al pelirosa con todos los vendajes y sin entenderlo (aunque Gazille hizo la traducción). Le sorprendió y le hizo mucha gracia.

Volvió a sonrojarse un poco.

Natsu nunca lo aceptaría de esa manera... Qué se le iba a hacer. Cuando volviera, estaría más atento y lo protegería aunque fuera a escondidas.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**No me preguntéis por qué pero me salió esta parejita... vi un fanart y me parecieron muy monos.**_


	48. Enfermos

_Dedicado a Riuzetsu. De hecho, este capítulo es la primera dedicatoria que tenía pensada para ti porque me comentaste que te encantaba ver a Natsu y Lucy enfermos (pobres xD). Tranqui, que dentro de poco va otro capi con lo que comentamos una vez en privado. Muahahaha._

* * *

**Enfermos**

Wendy estaba preocupada. Ni Natsu ni Lucy habían aparecido en el gremio.

- Mira-san, ¿sabes algo de Natsu y de Lucy?

- Sé que no han cogido ninguna misión y que ayer Lucy estaba un poco decaída.

- ¿Se habrán enfadado entre ellos? - dijo Kinana acercándose.

- Mmmmm... no los vi discutir.

- La casa de Lucy está cerca, Charle y yo podríamos acercarnos a ver si está.

Mira sonrió.

- Con suerte, encuentras a Natsu allí también.

- ¿A Natsu?

Wendy no entendía muy bien. La peliblanca solamente le sonrió. Sabía que Natsu se pasaba por casa de Lucy muy amenudo. Aunque parecía que no habían hecho nada ni se habían dado cuenta de lo cercanos que eran realmente, en el gremio ya no los consideraban solamente un equipo. Procuraban medir sus palabras. Excepto Gray, quien se metía y molestaba a Natsu sólo por divertirse y ver las reacciones de éste (otro, con problemas, pero lo dejaremos para otro momento).

Wendy cogió camino a casa de Lucy. Llamó a la puerta y nadie abrió. Provo de llamar de nuevo y un Natsu con cara descompuesta le abrió.

La pequeña matadragones no metió un gritito de milagro. Esa cara horrible de su amigo la había asustado de verdad.

Se fijó atentamente y vio que a penas podía caminar. Luego miró hacia la cama y vio a una Lucy que descansaba.

- ¿Qué os pasa?

En ese momento Happy apareció por detrás y les contó lo sucedido.

- Natsu y Lucy llegaron ayer de una misión. El mago contra el que nos enfrentamos tenía una magia muy rara que controlaba el estado del cuerpo. Por lo visto ahora se ven algunos síntomas de sus ataques. Natsu vino a acompañar a Lucy y se desmayó. Lucy se preocupó pero empezó a ver borroso y también se desmayó. Así que yo solito, aun estando cansado, los puse a ambos en la cama. - Terminó de contar con orgullo y a la vez triste por sus nakamas.

- Buen trabajo, neko varón. - Dijo Charle.

- ¡Aye!

Wendy se acercó primero a Natsu que estaba en el suelo y lo ayudó a ponerse en el sofá. Luego le tocó la frente y...

- ¡Natsu, estás frío!

Luego, se dirigió a Lucy y ésta estaba caliente. Ambos tenían trastornos en la temperatura corporal: una fiebre y el otro hipotermia.

Wendy empezó a conjurar una curación para ambos, pero antes de terminarla pidió un favor a Charle y a Happy.

- Antes de nada debemos ducharlos con agua templada a ambos. Happy, tú ducharás primero a Natsu y luego Charle y yo a Lucy.

- Jo... ¿No puedo bañar yo a Lucy?

- ¡No seas pervertido, gato azul!

En ese momento la puerta de Virgo se abrió y salió nuestra sirvienta favorita.

- Yo os ayudaré. ¿Me castigará la princesa?

A Wendy, Charle y Happy les apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

Virgo era una espíritu estelar muy buena. Aunque tenía apariencia de mujer, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo ver a Natsu desnudo o ayudarlo (recordemos que es un gran cambio en comparación al feo de su anterior propietario).

Cuando acabaron con Natsu, lo recostaron en la cama y cogieron e hicieron lo mismo con Lucy. Ella estaba consciente, pero le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos y su respiración no era ordenada. Lloró cuando la metieron en el agua; ella la notaba como si fuera hielo.

Luego la recostaron junto a Natsu (agradecían que Lucy tuviera una cama tan ancha). Los dos magos enfermos se encontraban juntos y con ropa interior. Fue entonces que Wendy acabó de formular la curación.

- Mañana ya deberían estar bien. Si les ponemos más ropa, con esta formulación, no acabarán de coger su temperatura corporal. - Dijo preocupada. - Luego me pasaré.

Pero cuando miró, Virgo ya se había ido.

- No pudo aguantar mucho, seguramente no quería forzar el poder de Lucy. - Comentó Charle.

En el gremio, la pequeña maga le comentó a Mira lo que había hecho y ésta la felicitó.

- Más vale que luego te den una buena recompensa ese par. - Rio.

Por la tarde, se volvió a pasar por casa de Lucy. Los dos magos seguían descansando plácidamente en la cama. Parecía que su magia les había hecho efecto y ya estaban mejor. Happy estaba preocupado por ellos y decidió quedarse allí también.

- Vale, mañana, primero iré al gremio y si no los veo me pasaré por aquí.

En casa de Lucy había silencio y todo estaba a oscuras. Happy dormía. Lucy abrió los ojos. Se encontraba mejor. Se miró y luego miró a su lado.

- _¡Aaaaah, estamos los dos en ropa interior!_ - Luego observó un detalle.- _Al cuerpo de Natsu y al mío le brillan unos caracteres... debe ser el conjuro de Wendy._

Entonces recordó haber escuchado levemente que estaban así porque necesitaban encontrar su temperatura. Decidió tumbarse de nuevo. Vale, por esta vez no reñiría a Natsu ni a nadie. Se sonrojó. Lo podía ver sólo con el calzoncillo. Vale que lo había visto con bañador, pero ese bóxer que llevaba era más justo que un bañador y marcaba mejor... sus formas. Por hoy dejaría la situación tal como estaba.

En ese momento, Natsu abría los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Lucy, la hermosa cara de Lucy. Esto provocó un leve sonrojo en él. Luego analizó mejor lo que estaba viendo. ¡Lucy en ropa interior! ¡Y él también! ¡No recordaba haber hecho nada! La cara de Natsu fue un poema para Lucy, quien soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Wendy vino a curarnos. Le abriste tú la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué estamos así? - Su tranquilidad volvió.

- Nos conjuró una cura.

Eso era media información. Natsu no entendía. Pero le daba igual. Ciertamente ahora se sentía mejor que antes.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y continuaron durmiendo juntitos.

Al día siguiente Happy hinchó los mofletes mirando la escena.

- _Se guuuuuuuuustaaan..._

Lucy y Natsu seguían en ropa interior pero abrazados. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y el gatito azul voló hacia ella.

- ¡Charle, Wendy!

- Hola, Happy. ¿Cómo están Natsu y Lucy?

- Creo que mejor. - Contestó con los mofletes hinchados.

Charle se sonrojó al ver también la escena y Wendy sonrió simplemente. Le encantaba ver a Natsu y Lucy juntos porque ambos parecían felices así.

Los dos magos de la cama empezaron a despertarse. Habían oído ruido. Cuando abrieron los ojos se vieron abrazados. Se sonrojaron pero permanecieron igual. Un "ejem" de Charle los sacó de su mundo.

- ¡Wendy, Charle, Happy! - dijo el pelirosa contento a la vez que se recostaba.

- Hola, Natsu. Hola Lucy. ¿Os encontráis mejor?

- Sí, gracias Wendy por cuidar de nosotros. - Contestó la rubia.

- ¡No hay de qué! ¡En el gremio estaban un poco preocupados!

Natsu y Lucy se levantaron y empezaron a vestirse.

- Natsu, creo que deberíamos agradecer a Wendy el habernos curado.

- ¡Sí! Te invitamos a un helado, ¿qué te parece?

Wendy accedió muy contenta. ¡Le encantaba esa recompensa!

Los tres magos junto a los dos Exceed salieron de casa dirección al centro de Magnolia. Wendy sonrojada se puso enmedio de Lucy y Natsu y cogió de la mano a cada uno. Éstos se miraron y le sonrieron. Se sentía tan bien con la gente del gremio... Ella les devolvió una gran sonrisa.

Y es esa sonrisa tan adorable la que curaba los corazones de la gente.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**No sabía si hacerlo como One-shot aparte o qué, porque me quedó algo largo. Bueno, preferí meterlo aquí.**_

_**Ya le tocaba una pequeña dedicatoria a Wendy. Se esfuerza siempre mucho y es una niñita de lo más mona! Además ahora está dando todo en la lucha! Suerte Wendy! Tú puedes!**_

_**Bueno... dentro de nada se me agotarán las ideas, chicos XD Así que hoy sólo subo éste.**_

_** Ha sido una temporada intensa, igualmente, ya aviso con antelación... He preparado otro fic cortito. Hi,hi,hi,hi.**_


	49. Aries

**Aries **(Loki x Aries)

Lucy estaba en la barra cuando de golpe notó que una de las puertas de sus espíritus se abría. Leo apareció con una cara un poco triste y se sentó a su lado.

- Vaya, Loki, ¿qué haces aquí? Se te ve triste, ¿qué ha pasado?

Loki dudó en contárselo, pero entonces ¿para qué había ido? Lucy era su amiga, la amiga de todos. Sabía que le importaba y se preocupaba siempre por todos los espíritus que tenía en su propiedad y los que no.

- Es que... - titubeó. - Aries no me habla.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si ella es adorable y sociable!

Loki bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Lucy dulcemente.

- No lo sé, sinceramente. Lleva varios días que me ignora y prefiere irse a hablar con Capricornio o con Virgo.

- Vaya...

Lucy estaba muy triste. Nunca había visto a Loki tan desanimado, pero sabía que esa situación le hacía daño. Loki, a pesar de aparentar ser un ligón y tener las bases de Blue Pegasus, también era un gran amigo y sobre todo de Aries. Él se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Lucy reflexionó.

Seguramente sentía algo más que amistad y por eso estaba así.

La rubia lo animó con una mano en el hombro.

- Sea lo que sea, ya verás que se soluciona y dentro de nada te habla.

- ¿Me permitirías estar aquí fuera?

- Me gustaría, pero no sé si mi poder alcanzará para tenerte así más de medio día.

Loki suspiró. Era verdad. Forzó una sonrisa y se fue.

- ¡Loki!

La maga estelar se fue pensativa a su casa. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Loki? La tenía muy preocupada.

¡Ya está! Llamaría a Aries y hablaría con ella. Seguro que conseguía algo.

Cuando entró a su casa, se sentó sobre la cama. Miró la llave del Carnero y la activó.

En un momento apareció Aries con su carita sonrojada y de buena niña.

- Hola, Lucy-sama.

- Hola Aries. Puedes llamarme Lucy a solas. - Lucy se apartó en la cama e hizo que se sentara Aries. - Ven, siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

En ese momento la ovejita cambió de semblante a uno triste.

- ¿Lucy quiere prescindir de mi contrato?

La rubia abrió los ojos.

- ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tranquila, sólo quiero preguntarte algo, de amiga a amiga.

Aries se maravilló con la respuesta de su propietaria. ¡Lucy realmente la consideraba su amiga! ¡Era la mejor maga estelar por la que había pasado!

- Hoy he hablado con Loki...

- Soy un estorbo para los dos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Aries? ¿Estorbo? No, no, no. - Respiró. - Te iba a preguntar si había pasado algo entre vosotros dos. Lo he visto muy triste y me he preocupado.

Aries bajó la cabeza con lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir.

- Yo... yo...

- Me ha dicho que últimamente no le hablabas...

Aries levantó la cabeza.

- Lucy, ¿a ti te gusta Loki?

¿Y esa pregunta? ¿Por qué Aries le hacía esa pregunta?

- Loki me gusta, es un gran espíritu, pero...

- Entonces, Aries no tiene nada que hacer... - dijo escapándosele las lágrimas.

- Espera, espera, Aries. Loki me gusta como me gustas tú y Capricornio y Virgo y todos los espíritus. Sois mis amigos, pero no lo amo, no podría corresponderle a ese nivel.

Aries la volvió miró.

- Dime, Aries, ¿qué ha pasado? - Preguntó la maga con una cálida sonrisa.

- Ees... que... Él siempre habla contigo del amor y te coge y te proyecta un "I love you" en las paredes o en el suelo y... y...

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, pero Loki es así. Piensa que él estuvo antes en el gremio Blue Pegasus y se le debió pegar algo del carácter de ese gremio. Es un galán.

- Pero... a mí...

Entonces fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta. Aries amaba a su depredador, al León. Amaba a Loki y le molestaba que él siempre fuera tan atento con ella. Estaba un poco celosa, pero como era tan buena espíritu, anteponía los deseos de su propietaria a los suyos y en ningún momento arremetió contra la maga.

- Aries, Loki se preocupa mucho por ti y te intenta proteger siempre. Lo ha demostrado. Nunca lo había visto tan triste y mira que yo le he dado patadas para apartarme de él. Pero en cuanto tú le has dejado de hablar, él se ha sentido hecho polvo, destrozado. Le ha hecho más daño que todas mis patadas. ¿No crees que eso significa algo?

Aries la miró de nuevo con lagrimitas en la cara, triste y sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

- Por...porque yo... yo... él no me corresponderá...

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Ambas miraron a quien pertenecía esa voz. Loki había aparecido delante de ellas con una cara nunca vista: estaba sonrojado y miraba a Aries fijamente.

El carnero casi salta del susto con un gritito. ¡Lo había oído, seguro!

- L-leo... yo...

¡La pobre no sabía qué hacer o qué decir!

Lucy se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Era momento de dejarlos solos.

- Aries, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me ignorabas?

Loki se puso con una rodilla en el suelo al estilo príncipe y le cogió la mano.

- Yo... pensé que nunca podríamos estar juntos y que tú... amabas a Lucy.

Loki puso cara de pena. Era cierto que siempre hacía el papel de príncipe perfecto para Lucy, pero nunca se había planteado llegar más lejos con ella.

- Cuando estábamos con Karen, no podía soportar lo que esa mujer te hacía. La odiaba. Quería protegerte de toda esa porquería y no sabía cómo. Y cuando se me ocurrió la idea, su muerte ocasionó que no te pudiera ver nunca más. Sabía que moriría sin volver a estar cerca de ti. - Hizo una pausa y acercó su frente a la mano de la chica. - ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí sin poder verte? - Casi se le escapan las lágrimas al fuerte de Loki,

Aries estaba a punto de llorar también.

- Luego Lucy consiguió que pudiera volver al plano espiritual y allí estabais todos reunidos y me aceptasteis de nuevo en vuestros brazos. No me considerasteis un traidor. Tú tampoco. Y eso me hizo muy feliz. Pero le debo una, no, dos a Lucy. Gracias a ella pude verte de nuevo y luego adquirió tu llave. - Hizo una pequeña pausa y levantó la cabeza. - Además, fíjate. Siempre pone nuestras llaves juntas. Eso me hace muy feliz.

Lucy miraba la escena desde el marco de la puerta. Sí, era cierto. Ella ponía las llaves de esos dos juntas porque sabía que había una gran amistad (o más por lo visto) y pensó que era buena idea.

Aries no pudo más y se tiró a sus brazos llorando. Ahora entendía porqué le hacía eso a Lucy. No se había dado cuenta. Loki la abrazó con fuerza, la apartó un poco y la besó de manera tierna (vaya león depredador...).

Lucy sonrió. Le alegraba mucho que sus espíritus estuvieran contentos y, más, que fueran correspondidos. A su lado apareció Capricornio quien la tomó del hombro.

- Buen trabajo. Definitivamente has heredado la bondad de tu madre.

- Mamá... sí, ella me enseñó muchas cosas.

Capricornio desapareció.

Fue en ese momento que Loki se dio cuenta de algo.

- Aries, deberíamos regresar al plano espiritual. No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantará Lucy con nosotros dos a la vez.

Aries miró hacia la cocina y Lucy le sonrió. Se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

- Gracias, Lucy. Tu también me gustas. - Y la abrazó.

Lucy aceptó cariñosamente el abrazo y luego sonrió.

- Perdonadme que me esté agotando tan deprisa.

- Ya has hecho mucho, Lucy. - Le contestó Loki.

- ¡Más vale que me la sigas cuidando, eh!

Loki le hizo un despido con dos dedos, cogió a Aries por la cintura y ambos se fueron.

- Aaah, realmente estoy algo agotada, pero estoy contenta por esos dos.


	50. A escondidas

_Dedicado a niixuiix, porque dijo que no estaría mal ver a Natsu con celos por un LuLi._

* * *

**A escondidas **(Lissana x Lucy)

No lo entendía.

No le entraba en la cabeza.

¿Por qué había pasado?

Ni si quiera los del gremio se lo esperaban.

Natsu estaba desconcertado con lo que estaba viendo: Lucy y Lissana se habían convertido en las mejores amigas, casi inseparables.

La primera vez que se vieron, después de Edoras, parecía que había algo de reticencia a conocerse más, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, aun Natsu empezar a atender algo más a la peliblanca, ésta se acercaba a la rubia y entablaba conversación tranquilamente.

Llegaron a ser muy buenas amigas junto a Levy y Erza. Salían juntas de compras e incluso Natsu pasó a un segundo plano porque de vez en cuando se iban ellas dos solas de misión con la excusa de que él lo rompía todo y Lucy debía pagar su alquiler.

El resto del gremio lo aceptó rápido. Sin embargo, todavía había sorpresa por parte de algunos sectores que pensaban que eso podía acabar mal. Realmente nadie se esperaba ese comportamiento por parte de ninguna de las dos. Todos pensaron que Lissana se iba a enfrentar a Lucy por tener más con ella a Natsu o lo contrario.

El pelirosa se ponía celoso de no ser atendido por ninguna de las dos. Gray solía recibir toda su mala leche e incluso se estaba cansando ya de que cuando esas dos estaban juntas hablando felizmente, Natsu llegara pidiendo una pelea y le atizara en serio. Se animó hasta a pedir pelea directa a Gajeel y a Laxus.

- Bah, haced lo que queráis. - Dijo a desgana.

- ¡Vale! - Contestaron las dos.

Lucy y Lissana se iban de nuevo juntas y eso ponía de morros a Natsu. ¡Ya estaba hasta el moño! ¡Las seguiría y averiguaría qué se traían entre manos! Seguro que no era nada bueno sobre él. (Pobre, se cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor...)

Y así fue.

Las siguió hasta en el tren (sufriendo como un condenado) y Happy diciendo que lo debería dejar.

- Happy, ¿no te interesaría saber por qué son tan amigas?

- Pues... porque lo son.

Natsu gruñó.

En ese momento vio que las chicas bajaban y él, arrastrándose por el suelo por culpa del mareo, descendió también del tren. Algo que no cuadraba: Lucy y Lissana iban cogidas de la mano hablando y planificando la misión.

Natsu las seguía y cada vez fruncía más el ceño.

Miraditas, sonrojos, guiños, bromas... ¡Parecían una pareja! Y fue entonces cuando vio la gota que colmó el vaso: se dieron un beso en los labios.

Natsu estaba en shock y a Happy se le cayó el pescado al suelo (por el cual lloró luego). Las dos chicas por las que podía estar mínimamente interesado se estaban besando en frente de él (bueno, estaba escondido pero lo estaba viendo de pleno). ¡Y él nada! ¡No le daban un besito ni para darle las gracias! De hecho, esa no era la cuestión, ¡sino por qué estaban ellas dos juntas!

Decidió irse caminando al gremio, estaba demasiado deprimido para seguir allí, viendo como sus dos mejores amigas se liaban.

- Lucy, ¿no has escuchado nada?

- Erm... no... - la miró. - ¡No te vas a escaquear de mi beso!

Y se volvieron a besar entre sonrojos, corazoncitos y caricias.

El matadragones llegó al gremio, después de pasar por su casa, casi al mismo tiempo que ellas acabaran la misión. (Recordemos que el traumatizado fue caminando y apuesto que no a paso rápido). En su viaje no había aclarado las ideas y seguía sin aceptar que las dos hicieran misiones juntas sólo para poder dedicarse tiempo y liarse. ¡No tenían confianza para decírselo a él ni se atrevían a estar juntas a su lado! ¡Lo habían apartado para estar juntas! ¡Eso era lo que realmente lo molestaba!

- Buf, Natsu, no te habías pasado en días y no me consta que fueras a una misión... - Musitó Mira.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de Lissana.

- ¿Lo de Lissana? ¿Te ha dicho que le gustas?

Natsu la miró como si fuera a matarla y Mirajane se preocupó. Luego el pelirosa se fue hacia la puerta y es cuando se encontró a "su parejita favorita".

Ambas llegaban felices por haber logrado la misión pero al ver la cara de Natsu, se espantaron de golpe. Él les pasó a su lado sin decir ni un "hola".

- Mira, ¿qué le pasa a Natsu?

- ¿Qué debo saber de ti, Lissana?

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. Luego miró a Lucy y ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Quizás Lucy y yo hemos ignorado un poco a Natsu.

- Sabes lo importante que es para él que tenga a sus amigos a su lado...

- Pero no es porque no queramos estar a su lado, es porque nosotras queremos estar juntas.

La peliblanca mayor se quedó en silencio.

- Lucy y yo estamos saliendo y queremos... nuestra intimidad, y con Natsu no siempre la podemos tener. No queremos que se violente, quizás no lo acepta.

Tanto Mirajane como aquellos que escucharon lo que Lissana dijo se quedaron con la boca abierta y rápidamente se hizo la novedad en Fairy Tail.

Lissana y Lucy palidecieron y decidieron escapar del gremio en ese momento, aunque sabían que al día siguiente sería peor.

Ambas se refugiaron en la casa de Lucy, un sitio tranquilo en el que... no, no acabaron de pensar porque sabían que era una puerta (ventana, para ser exactas) abierta a Natsu, Happy, Gray y Erza. No tardarían en llegar, seguro.

Suspiraron. Luego se miraron y se abrazaron. Lissana la beso y su mano fue a parar a una de las grandes tetas de la rubia. Ésta se sonrojó y le tocó la mejilla. Querían continuar, pero en ese momento entró Natsu, quien las pilló por segunda vez. Al verlas así, se enfureció y se murió de envidia al ver dónde tenía la peliblanca su mano.

- A-ah... Natsu... esto...

Se separaron de golpe coloradas. Él seguía enfadado y la tensió se posía cortar con tijeras. Finalmente Happy habló:

- Chicas, vosotras...

- Lo sentimos , Natsu... te lo queríamos decir per teníamos miedo de que no lo aceptaras... - explicó triste Lissana.

- Perdona, Natsu. - Añadió con lagrimitas Lucy.

Éste las miaraba todavía dolido y a su vez estaba en shock porque sus amigas le acababan de confesar que eran pareja. Pero no era ese hecho lo que le molestaba, era que lo habían dejado de lado y que habían tardado en decírselo.

Lissana le fue a coger de la mano para que bajara de la ventana, pero se la apartó.

- Natsu...

Lucy se acercó también y ambas suavemente lo dejaron sentado en el suelo. Cada una se sentó a un lado y lo abrazaron a la vez, llorando.

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Por qué lloraban? No podía soportar verlas así, ¡por muy mal que él se sintiera! Entre llantos le explicavan que no querían que se alejara de ellas por estar juntas, que tenían miedo y que si no se lo habían dicho antes era para seguir manteniendo el contacto. El pelirosa suspiró.

- Pero me dejasteis de lado... es lo que me supo mal... ya no me hacíais tanto caso...

Lucy y Lissana se miraron. ¡Natsu no las criticaba por estar juntas!

- Bueno, queriamos estar a solas de vez en cuando...

- ¿Y por qué no me lo contasteis antes? Lo hubiera entendido y... y... no me hubiera puesto celoso de veros juntas... - eso último lo dijo bajito, pero las chicas lo escucharon.

Estaban conmocionadas. Natsu era un buen amigo y muy buena persona. Lo abrazaron de nuevo y, para sorpresa de él, le dieron un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Lo sentimos, Natsu. Y muchas gracias.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Quizás no maté suficiente de celos a Natsu e hice finalmente un One-shot suave... pero es que a ellas dos... las veo suave... excepto un Lissana/Edo-Lucy... MUAHAHAHA**_

_**Y bueno, gente, éste es el último capítulo de este fanfiction... Noooooooo! Era broma, simplemente lo parto y continúo en otra historia titulada Fairy Drabbles II, para no juntar muchos capítulos aunque 50 ya son demasiados XD**_

_**Besos y nos vemos en la "continuación". La subo hoy mismo!**_


End file.
